My Cheating Heart
by Similicious
Summary: After the war the Order forgave and befriended the Malfoys, in the process Hermione somehow fell in love with Draco Malfoy. To what means will she go through in order to win him? Will he ever forgive her for what she does or will she again be the enemy?
1. Welcome Back, Hermione

**My Cheating Heart**

**Disclaimer: **Right so the characters don't belong to me as they belong to J.K Rowling and I don't entirely own the plot either because the general idea was from a foreign pocket book that soon turned into a tv series with the same title but its quite different to how they had it but I hope you enjoy it tho.

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome Back, Hermione**

Molly Weasley knocked on Hermione's door lightly. "Are you almost ready dear?" she asked as she walked in. "My you really do look beautiful." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Molly, are there a lot of people already?" she asked nervously as she charmed her hair into place.

"Yes there are a lot of people and even more arriving."

"How about- how about the Malfoys? Are they here yet?" Hermione asked as she bit her bottom lip.

Molly smiled "Why is it like you're so nervous? If you really wanted to see him then you should of just apparated. You're a witch remember?"

Hermione's shoulder slumped. "Every time I try to visit him his _not available_, he doesn't answer my owls and he hasn't even bothered to drop by ever since I came back from Australia." She said with her eyes welling up with tears. "It's as though the ferret is trying to avoid me!"

Ever since the war ended Hermione had lived with the Weasley's as her parents had decided that they had learnt to love Australia and wanted to live there. Hermione who got a job in the department of magical law enforcement in the Ministry of Magic decided that she wanted to stay in England with the Weasley's who accepted her with open arms. Although for the last two years, Hermione decided to attend some training in Australia to be closer to her family.

Mrs Weasley just laughed at Hermione's reaction, she knew that the girl she treated like a daughter had feelings for the youngest Malfoy but decided not to dwell on it.

"There has to be some sort of explanation why he hasn't got into contact. We'll learn why soon enough when the Malfoy's arrive, but for now please come down as we can't really start a welcome home party without the celebrant now can we? Besides Ron has been complaining for the past hour that he's hungry, you know how that son of mine is, so hurry down before Ronald throws a tantrum."

Hermione laughed at that thought. Ron stomping on the ground complaining that he's hungry just like he used to.

"I'll be down in a minute Mrs Weasley."

"Be sure of that, even Harry and Ginny are growing impatient. Ginerva with her hormones and all isn't a good thing to mess with, as I'm sure you witnessed when she was pregnant with Al four years ago."

Hermione laughed again. "Yes Ginny isn't one we should mess with. Pregnant or not she would always get her way." With that Molly left the room closing the door shut behind her.

Hermione returned to her stool and glanced at herself in the mirror. She was so excited to see Draco again after two years.

After the final war everyone found it quite easy to befriend the Malfoys. As if the last 7 years of their lives never happened. Lucius and Narcissa decided to turn against the Death Eaters and join the order explaining that the only reason that they joined the death eaters was to save their only son from the hands of Lord Voldemort.

Draco was quiet for the first two weeks with the order but when Harry decided to include him in a conversation about quidditch their past was all water under the bridge. He became really animated too saying that it was the Denmark Dragons year as Hugh McBride of Puddlemere United had decided to move teams. Having Hugh the best goal keeper in the world along with the Valera triplets; Mike, Matt and Mia who were the best chaser trio in the world it was as if they were unbeatable. Of course Ron was becoming really annoyed too saying that the Chudley Cannons HAD to win this year.

Hermione smiled at the memory of them all. There were only eleven people their age that actually joined the order. Herself, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Luna, Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas and surprisingly Pansy Parkinson. As there ages were so close to each other they immediately became friends.

Hermione smiled once more and remembered how she and Draco became friends. He had saved Crookshanks from a tree. Something so small could make out to cause a friendship so big.

Draco hadn't forgotten about Hermione over two years for that she was glad. He would always send her birthday and Christmas presents mind you they were always quite expensive too.

Hermione sighed, she was guessing that Narcissa picked them out and not exactly Draco. You see Hermione didn't just leave to _train _or _spend time with her family._ Truth was when Draco started dating Hermione's worst enemy Lavender Brown she couldn't take it and she just HAD to leave.

Yes Hermione was in the same house and dorm as Lavender for seven years but she just couldn't stand her. The stupid bitch just always had to always make her feel ugly.

Lavender KNEW Hermione had feelings for Ron but she still went and snogged him in front of her just to make her jealous. Now she had Draco too and Hermione couldn't stand her so she packed her bags and left.

Well, Hermione had to _stand_ Lavender's presence today just in case Draco decided to bring his girlfriend, oh wait it was fiancé now wasn't it?

Hermione sighed and picked up the bottle of her favorite perfume; White Linen by Estee Lauder. She sprayed it onto her pulse points and looked at herself one last time in her full length mirror smiling at herself. She looked good with her crimson V-neck halter dress with her auburn hair falling past her shoulders. With one last glance she exited her bedroom to make her way to her welcome home party.

XXX

"Your father's growing impatient Draco, speed it up a bit will you?" Narcissa Malfoy commanded at her now 22 year old son. "It's such an embarrassment to the Weasleys and especially Hermione if we arrive late. We are supposed to be one of the first people to arrive there to help with the prepar…"

"You go ahead downstairs Mom and I'll soon follow" Draco spoke in a tone that showed annoyance and no interest if he can make it to the party or not.

"Don't take to long Draco." Narcissa warned, and after giving his son a once over she made her way downstairs.

Draco stared at the painting that sat right above his headboard. It was an acrylic painting of him, Hermione and the rest of the 'new generation order of the phoenix.' Hermione had painted it and given it to him as a present for his 19th birthday. It was actually probably the most important present someone had ever given to him.

A little smile played at Draco's lips at the thought. But that smile was gone just as quick as it had appeared. Draco knew Hermione had returned from Australia a week ago and every time his friend tried to talk to him he would avoid her. It's not that he didn't want to talk to her. Far from it. He just didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Until now he didn't want to talk to anybody yet he had to turn up to this stupid welcome home part for Hermione and pretend to be happy. He felt guilty at that thought, not only had he been avoiding his dear friend but now he also though that her homecoming party was stupid. He should be happy about it, damn it! If only it wasn't for one Lavender Brown.

From downstairs he could hear his mother screech for him to hurry up. Taking his time Draco picked up his leather jacket and made his way out of his bedroom.

XXX

"Draco!" Mrs Weasley greeted as she opened the door to the new guests. She held out her arms and hugged the boy before kissing him on both cheeks and then holding him at an arms length. "Always the looker you were weren't you?"

"Of course! He got that aspect from me!" Narcissa laughed.

"And me" Lucius warned.

"Oh yes of course dear."

Draco kissed the elderly woman on the cheek and forced a faint smile. "Mrs Weasley, how are you?" He asked politely not really caring how she was.

"Fine, tired from preparing this today but for our Hermione."

Draco walked into the burrow and glanced at everyone there. Due to being a member of the Order of the Phoenix during the final war her recognized most of the faces there. A lot of them were staring at him with looks of pity. Draco didn't want their pity so he walked in ignoring everyone and leaving Lucius and Arthur to talk about the Ministy and Narcissa and Molly to get acquainted.

"Narcissa you're looking younger and even more beautiful, you have to tell me your secret." Molly gushed to Narcissa.

Narcissa laughed before asking, "So where is she? Where is the woman of the moment, Hermione?"

Molly laughed. "She'll be down in a minute. Like you haven't been through that stage where we take forever getting ready." Together the two laughed.

Draco meanwhile was making his way to the mini bar in the corner and poured himself a glass of firewhisky, inviting the burning sensation to envelope his throat.

There were only a few guests at that gathering. Mainly members of the Order, and a few of Hermione's friends from work. Draco felt anger in his chest when he caught someone staring at him with that same look or if someone asked him how he was. Technically these were his friends too so naturally they would ask him how he was but he knew that they weren't asking just to make conversation. They were asking to see how he was doing after the humiliation Lavender had given him.

You see two weeks ago him and Lavender were supposed to get married. They had been dating for two years it was bound to happen sooner or later. Draco gave her everything she needed. _Everything. _That's why Draco didn't understand why she stood him up. Why she didn't turn up and why she humiliated him. Draco stared at his glass that was half empty before downing it in one last gulp.

XXX

"Hermione dear!" Narcissa greeted when Hermione FINALLY emerged from the stairs. Hermione was so different when she finally appeared. Long gone was the bushy hair, buck teeth and chubby girl that they knew; now it was replaced by a glowing and beautiful lady that was Hermione Granger.

"Oh My Hermione what a beautiful lady you have blossomed to be." Narcissa smiled as Hermione glowed even more.

"Hermione was always beautiful" Molly said with a smile.

"Thank you." Hermione said timidly looking around. "Umm Mrs. Malfoy, is, is Draco with you?" Hermione asked timidly her eyes glassing over when she noticed that Draco was nowhere to be seen.

The smile left from Narcissa's lips and her expression instead was changed to a serious one.

"Draco is here with us Hermione" Narcissa said grabbing onto Hermione's hand. "But before you go seek out you're friend I need to speak with you." She said looking at Molly.

"Oh well you can use Percy's old room it's the first door to your left once you reach the first landing of the stairs." Molly said before heading off to entertain more guests.

XXX

Hermione saw Draco at the far end of the veranda at the back of the burrow. He was leaning over the railing with a glass in his hand. Hermione's breath got caught in her chest. He hadn't changed a bit. He still looked as good as he used to in his dark trousers and leather jacket, with his platinum hair shining from the lantern making him look illuminated. He was looking into the sky as though he were counting the stars.

Hermione shivered, if it was because of the cold of the night or nerves in seeing Draco again she didn't know but she did know that seeing him again was causing her stomach to make back flips. She didn't know whether she should be happy about what Draco's mother just told her because now Draco might see her or sad to know that one of her dearest friends was sad and going through pain because Lavender turned away from their wedding to instead go with another man.

Hermione didn't want Draco to notice her presence just yet so she tiptoed and made over to him. She stopped just a few steps away from him and admired the man she loved.

Hermione almost didn't recognize him. He was taller and bigger. She was imagining that the wind can send her whatever Draco was thinking or feeling. Of course she could use magic but she was never good at legimens and that would be invading. Hermione would have wanted to have just a few more minutes to admire his profile but unfortunately Draco felt her presence and he turned to face her.

Draco's eyes met hers. And his eyebrows immediately knit together.

Hermione was momentarily speechless. Her heart pounded violently in her chest while she looked up at the silver pools of mercury before her that was glancing Dracp's eyes glancing down her form.

"Hermione…" The all so familiar deep and masculine voice broke the silence.

She smiled although her heart was pounding in her chest from the extreme nerves. "The one and only." Hermione laughed with a short curtsey.

Draco spent his time to look up and down at Hermione's being before finally speaking again. "You're-you're different…"

Hermione raised her left eyebrow. Her smile plastered onto her lips. This was still Draco. The same Draco that made her heart beat as fast as the speed of light. Two years older yes but also much, much handsomer. And he looked _very_ manly indeed. But something was missing, that spark that Draco had in his eyes was gone. And how old were the whiskers along his jaw were she didn't know.

"How so? C'mon I'm _dying _to hear it…" she joked.

Slowly the lines on Draco's lips were drawn to be a smile. Hermione's heart missed a beat. Oh how long she craved that smile and realized that instant how lethal that smile was to her heart.

"You're fishing for a compliment, sweetheart…" Draco grinned at her.

_Sweetheart. _Hermione's heart missed another beat.

Draco placed the cup of firewhisky onto the railing and along with his strides towards Hermione, Hermione also walked towards him. Then she almost ran and threw herself at his open arms, Draco picking her up and swinging her around as the night was filled with laughter from both.

Draco's grip around Hermione's waist loosened after a while and he put her down. Then he looked Hermione up and down again about four times as though he was surveying her before he took Hermione's chin to look into her eyes.

"Whatever happened to that chubby, bushy haired, bucked-toothed beaver from two years ago?"

Hermione pushed Draco away and threw her head back laughing after she gave Draco a playful punch in the arm. "Well that 'chubby, bushy haired, bucked-tooth beaver' happened to grow up!"

"Beautifully" Draco supplied. He opened his arms welcoming Hermione into another embrace. "Oh I missed you sweetheart."

"Me too Draco, Me too." and Hermione buried her face into Draco's chest breathing in his musky cologne, biting back the tears that threatened to fall.

A few moments passed before they broke away and Hermione knew that she had to say something.

"I-I'm sorry" Hermione spoke quietly.

Instantly the smile was gone from Draco's lips. "For what?" He asked sharply.

Hermione paused for a bit at his expression and harsh tone before answering. "For what happened to you and Lavender?"

Draco's glare looked deadly. Piercing through her. It made Hermione for the first time in four years scared of Draco Malfoy. It made her see a glimpse of the old Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts. The one who hated her and called her a mudblood.

"So I see, my _wonderful _mother told you about how Lavender turned away from our wedding huh?" he said acidly. "What else did my dear mother tell you?"

"N-nothing more…" She nervously answered taking a small step back. She didn't expect Draco to react this way.

"Really?" He sneered. "And you are _sorry_ for me? Well I don't need your pity, _sweetheart."_ He said that endearment in such a venomous way. "If my mom told you to talk to me to entertain me in order for me to forget the pain that Lavender gave me then you can just forget it!"

"Draco please! Narcissa didn't mean anything. I was asking how you are naturally she told me what happened. And I do not pity you!" Hermione's voice slowly rose. "Do not mistake my concern for pity Draco."

"Keep your concern to yourself Hermione, I don't need it."

"You-you can't take that away from me, from all of us. Even if you don't need it." Hermione explained. "Besides you're my friend and-"

"Welcome back, Hermione" Draco stated with no emotion in his tone. He took the three steps down from the veranda and turned to look at her. "Tell my parents that I had already left." With that Draco walked further away to exit the wards while Hermione just followed him with her eyes. When Draco was far enough He apperated away, leaving Hermione to stare into the darkness ignoring the laughter and celebrations inside to take a journey to the past…

XXX 

**A/N: There it is everyone chapter one up and running! Chapter one of My Cheating Heart. *clap clap* I haven't written in a while so I hope you enjoy this story and I will update soon but please review! Bye lovelies and happy reading :D**

**Similicious **


	2. a journey to the past

**My Cheating Heart**

**Disclaimer: **Right so the characters don't belong to me as they belong to J.K Rowling and I don't entirely own the plot either because the general idea was from a foreign pocket book that soon turned into a tv series with the same title but its quite different to how they had it but I hope you enjoy it tho.

**Chapter 2**

**A journey to the past**

Hermione's laughter immediately died down when she spotted Lavender in the corner of her eye coming towards them.

"Here comes the Gryffindor whore." Ginny whispered as she shot daggers with her eyes at the arriving form. "The nerve of her to think we even like her and that she's welcome here after what she did to my brother."

"Hi" the 17 year old Lavender said in that mock sweetness in her voice. "Can I join you guys?"

Blaise whispered in Hermiones ear. "She wants to join do we let her join?" he asked looking at the girl in front of them. She was pretty shame she's a complet slut.

Hermione looked at the boy with her eyebrow raised as if to say 'are you kidding me?' she whacked the Slytherin in the head for even asking. Hermione knew that Lavender didn't really want to join them she had her friends Parvati and Padma. Even if they weren't members of the order they still stayed there for protection which Hermione found as unfair. They were pretecting the three muskasluts and they weren't getting anything in return. They weren't going to help them in the final battle. They were selfish and cared for their own safety. Hermione knew that the only reason that Lavender was there was to annoy them like she always did. Now Hermione TRIED to be friends with her it's not her fault that she always had to make Hermione feel ugly.

Hermione despised the girl in front of her. Even back in Hogwarts she never saw the girl act her age. They entered Hogwarts at the age of eleven for Merlin's sake! They were still kids and yet Hermione never saw Lavender act like one. She never swam in the lake or played games or had fun Lavender was always prim and proper and lady like. Huh that's on the outside in the inside she was only one word. A _slut._

Throughout Hogwarts Hermione knew that almost every guy had a crush on her. With her blonde hair in smooth ringlets cascading down her back, tanned and glowing skin, and the girl hit puberty at a young age so she had her fair share of curves. Thing is yes every guy liked the girl but the girl gave in to almost every guy. Lavender brown was like a rose but like every rose she had her thorns.

"Oi Weasley," Lavender started looking at Ron. "Miss know it all here isn't answering me, tell your ugly girlfriend to let me join you guys."

Oh that was it! Hermione's eyes immediately saw red the nerve of the bitch to talk to Ron like that after what she did.

In sixth year of Hogwarts Hermione had a slight little crush for one of her best friends. Lavender knew that! So what did she do? One day after a quidditch match she basically threw herself on him. She did it on purpose! Yet she kept it going. Kept acting all lovey dovey and because they were in the same dorm she would always hear her whispering to Parvati about the activities they got into.

Soon Hermione started to get over it and get over Ron. They were better off as friends anyways. When Lavender realized this she grew angry. Ron was no use to her anymore so she dumped him straight after she decided to announce to practically the whole school that Ron wasn't well equipped and quite incapable of pleasuring a woman. What a bitch!

There were only three things that Hermione Granger hated. People giving her friends a hard time, someone making a remark about her looks and last but not least, Lavender Brown.

Hermione breathed in and out to try and calm herself.

"Don't let her provoke you, don't let her provoke you" Hermione chanted to herself so she wouldn't lash at the girl in front of her.

"What? Did the fact that your ugly provoke you?" Lavender asked with a cackle. "What it's true your fat, have bushy hair and beaver teeth what does that equal? Oh yeah UGLY!" as soon as Lavender finished her sentence five wands were drawn at her. Hermione's, Ron's, Ginny's, Harry's and Blaise's.

"So Miss troll look alike, are you going to let me join?" Lavender continued to tease. "Oh you're all going to hurt me I'm _sooooo_ scared she cackled.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and put down her wand signaling for everyone to copy her.

"Speaks the most _beautiful _girl in London." Hermione mocked. "Nice hair, pretty face, nice body flawless skin? Ha if only I didn't know that you had a gigantic birthmark on your left thigh as big as the map of England." With that everyone laughed.

Lavender face immediately flushed red when Hermione said that. "That's not true!"

"Not true? Have you forgotten that I shared the same dorm as you Lavender Brown? I've seen it so many times. Can you still deny it and pretend like it doesn't exist?" Hermione laughed. Bingo she hit a nerve.

"Well it really doesn't exist!" Lavender yelled tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Liar!" Ron yelled finally joining in. "I've seen it! Why don't you show us and prove that it's not there then huh?" Ron yelled. He was finally getting revenge with what the bitch announced to the whole school.

"Is it even a birthmark Lavender? Or maybe its just a scar from being a slut?" Hermione continued to tease. She was liking this enjoying it and she's not even using her wand ahhh victory!

Then the whole ten of them that were there started chanting "Brown, Brown the Gryffinwhore! Brown Brown the Gryffinwhore!" It was enough enough to make Lavender cry and it was sweet so sweet to see the bitch cry for once after all the times she made her cry.

The ten of them chanted while circling the girl. Yes Hermione was a nice girl but when provoked well you see what happens. Hermione really hated the girl. She was beautiful compared to Hermione, Hermione was like nothing so Hermione despised her for it.

Even if Lavender was crying and her make up was sliding of her face she still looked like a bloody Barbie doll and she hated it why can't she be prettier for once? Better looking for once? Lavenders hair was still sleek blonde ringlets cascading down her back, she was still better looking and Hermione knew it.

Lavender Brown looked like she was the daughter of some great pureblood family, when Hermione knew that she was only a bit richer than the Weasleys and a halfblood. Although Hermione was muggleborn she was still well off. Her parents were dentist and made a lot of money. Plus she was smart so she could get any job she wanted, but she couldn't get any guy she wanted.

Lavender was still in the middle trying to gain her dignity back. "At least guys will go for me how about you, no guy will go for you because you're ugly! The only reason Viktor Krum chose you for the Yule Ball was because he felt sorry for you. You're UGLY!"

Hermione didn't care. "Ha remember _you _started this and so what if I'm ugly at least I'm not a cry baby slut like you." She said arrogantly knowing that she had probably won.

"You start to tease and then when you get teased back you cry? Cry baby cry baby!" Hermione knew she was probably being immature but the bitch brought out the best of her.

Lavender's friends Parvati and Padma were nearby and they saw that Lavender was getting abused so they quickly got up to get some help. Three against ten was still not enough.

"Stop it Hermione" Blaise whispered "she's crying now."

"I'm going to tell Draco!" Lavender yelled wiping away her angry tears.

"Oh now you're a dibby dobber too? Nice to know that not only are you a slut and a cry baby but now you're a dibby dobber too. Are you going to tell him about the part where you started it?" Hermione said crossing her arms and cackling before she heard a voice behind her.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned around and looked behind her where Draco stood. Like a knight in shining armor to save Lavender. Hermione got annoyed at that thought.

"Uh oh here comes her fairy god mother I'm gonna go now." Blaise whispered and all except for Hermione scurried off. Some friends.

"There come on go tell" Hermione dared starring daggers at the girl.

"Hermione ENOUGH!" Draco's voice boomed and he went up to Lavender and wrapped her into an embrace. "There, there don't cry anymore."

Hermione was annoyed. Draco was her friend first Draco said it himself she was like her best and truest friend so why was he siding with the bitch?

"What I didn't do anything to her. I just stated the truth. She really is a slut a cry baby and a dibby dobber" Hermione said matter-of-factly. "She starts to tease people then when you tease her back she starts crying? Hypocrite!"

"I said enough!" Draco warned. "You're always like that." He said getting annoyed.

Her eyes were shocked. Her heart was slowly breaking. First Ron now Draco? Who else was Lavender going to take from her? Like always Draco was siding with Lavender so much for first, best and truest friend. In Draco's eyes she was always the villain. Why does she even bother she knows he'll go on her side. He didn't even bother to ask her side of the story. He just assumed she was in the wrong.

Hermione bent down to pick up her book to try and cover up her tears. She won't give them the satisfaction to see her crying. Then she'd be a cry baby just like Lavender. Fine Draco wants to forget their friendship? She'll forget it too. From now on Hermione Granger was going back to how it used to be her hating Draco Malfoy. Old habits really did die hard.

Draco felt guilty he knew he hurt his friends feeling but she really had to get told. His voice softened "you don't know how to do anything else except fight with Lavender. Why can't you leave her alone for once?"

Hermione was angry. "Fine I'm the bad one I'm _always_ the bad one. Team up why don't you and go against me. Don't even bother to ask my side of the story I don't mind just assume that _I_ started. Well maybe you should tell _her _to leave _us _alone!" With that Hermione pushed Draco to Lavender and turned around to stomp back inside the house to go to the bedroom she shared with Pansy. When she reached the bedroom was where she FINALLY let her tears fall.

XXX

Draco and Hermione were like best friends before Lavender arrived at12 Grimmauld Place to ask protection from the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione was able to talk to Draco about almost everything. He also loved books and was very intelligent so they were able to share a decent conversation. One that she could never share with Ron and Harry.

That's what Hermione loved about Draco he was like her other half. He was able to get along with everyone once that icey atmosphere to him melted away. He could get along with the boys by talking about quidditch, he could get along with Hermione by discussing books or history or some other subject, and hell he could even get along with Pansy and Ginny because he had a good fashion sense for a male.

Hermione loved those days when Draco and Hermione would stay outside for house discussing anything. She would sit against a tree and he would have his head in her lap while they talked. Anyone who walked past would easily think that they were a couple but Hermione knew better, in Draco's eyes she was just like a little sister.

Hermione was still in her bed crying from the day's events trying to remember and clutching tightly onto the memory of her and Draco before Lavender. It was getting dark and she had missed dinner she didn't care and she bet no one even noticed that she didn't eat any lunch and now she skipped dinner. She could hear them laughing yep didn't notice her at all.

Hermione heard her stomach grumble but chose to ignore it she didn't want to see them, instead she grabbed her coat and book and tiptoed her way down the stairs, through the back door and into the backyard. Hermione slowly made her way down to the far end of the backyard where it was away from anyone's view and found the tree that she used to sit against with Draco. She saw the carving that said 'Draco&Hermione's tree' it was weird but ohh well it was like claiming something as theirs. Hermione sat down and after casting 'lumos' began to read her book.

"I went to your room you weren't there, so I thought that you'd be here." Draco said taking a seat next to Hermione. Hermione still hadn't forgiven him for siding with Lavender so she stayed quiet, hoping he'd get the idea and leave. "You didn't come to dinner so I brought you a tray of food." He spoke again placing the food in front of her.

Hermione could smell the warm food and she really was hungry maybe if…NO! You hate him remember don't forgive him because of food like some poor person who hasn't eaten in ages. Get a grip!

Hermione just turned around and went back to her book. It was a book by a muggle writer William Shakespeare. Her mother was a fan of him and now she was too. After all she was named after one of his characters.

"What are you reading?" Draco asked taking the book from her hands. "Romeo and Juliet? Haven't you read this book already?" He asked flicking through the pages.

"My only love sprung from my only hate, to early seen unknown and known to late." Draco recited, he had read the book well really Hermione read it to him a while ago but he remembers it. "Come on you better eat."

Hermione was annoyed. How can he just pretend that they were okay? After siding against her like always? Well she's not going to forgive him not now after all he's done.

"What do you want Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, she was angry she was trying to get some peace and quiet and he was interfering.

"I want you to eat before you get sick." He said sliding the tray closer to her. The tray held some grilled salmon, rice, roast beef, salad, soup, pasta, vegetables and mashed potato. It also had a goblet of pumpkin juice a goblet of butterbeer and two cauldron cakes for dessert. "I didn't know what you wanted so I didn't eat anything either and brought a bit of everything so I'll eat what you don't want." He explained. "And Malfoy now is it?" He said with a cheeky grin.

"I'm not hungry _Malfoy_" Hermione said attempting to get her book back but hearing her own stomach growl.

"Oh come on sweetheart," Draco started "I know your hungry you didn't have any lunch and skipped dinner and all you had for breakfast was avocado slices on toast. You can't pretend that you're not hungry."

Hermione looked up at Draco. He noticed that she hasn't eaten since breakfast, he even remembered what she ate. He does care. No Hermione he doesn't care if he did he would of sided with you. Draco Malfoy Does Not Care!

"You're not still mad at me are you sweetheart?" Draco asked nudging her shoulder. "Blaise told me what happened, I'm sorry for jumping into conclusions without asking."

"You always do. In your eyes I'm always the villain the bad guy." She whispered tears threatening to spill over once again. "You used to be my knight in shining armor you used to come to my rescue but ever since she came you forgot about me." She said looking down.

"Hermione you know that you'll always be my little sister." He smiled.

_Sister._ _I don't just want to be your sister._

"That's the thing Draco you say that but if you did think of me that way you'd try and find out what's wrong."

"Come on Hermione, I said I'm sorry lets forget it and be friends again." Draco pleaded.

"Draco, I don't think we can just be _friends_ like nothing happened. I've done that when I forgave you about all the years at Hogwarts, but I'm tired, you always make me feel sad, I preferred hating you, because then it didn't matter if you hurt me because you didn't mean anything to me, but to have a friend hurt you that's different."

Draco looked at Hermione like she sprouted some horns. He didn't want to lose Hermione, she meant a lot to him. His throat tightened. "You're-you're joking right? I mean you wouldn't really just stop being my friend? Is that even possible? After everything that we've been through?"

Hermione looked down at her fingers hooked together. "How can you assure me, that you won't hurt me again?" she asked and hoped he had a good answer. She didn't want to lose Draco as well.

"I promise to know the whole story before making assumptions and I'll spend more time with you. I know that this past few weeks I haven't spent as much time with you." He promised hoping it was enough to change her mind.

"Promise?" She asked looking at the man before him.

"Pinky promise" he replied before pulling Hermione into a hug. "Now lets eat because I'm starved and you were being hard to convince." He said before the two friends ate under that tree feeding each other like they used to.

XXX

They were there for a few hours. In the same position they used to always be in with Hermione sitting against the tree and Draco in her lap. "Hey look it's the best constellation in the world the constellation Draco." Draco said pointing into the sky.

Hermione laughed "indeed it's up there and it is the best constellation in the world." She laughed.

Draco got up looking at her smile. It was unnerving Hermione wasn't used to it. "Draco what's wrong?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing" He whispered lying back down. "I-I'm just sorry. For everything." He apologized before getting up. "C'mon lets go back its late" he explained offering her a hand to help her up before they continued towards the house.

XXX

**A/N: ahhh chapter two everyone **


	3. Who do you believe?

**My Cheating Heart**

**Disclaimer: **Right so the characters don't belong to me as they belong to J.K Rowling and I don't entirely own the plot either because the general idea was from a foreign pocket book that soon turned into a tv series with the same title but its quite different to how they had it but I hope you enjoy it tho.

XXX

**AN: okay dearies this is chapter 3. **** Im not getting much reviews I might be forced to stop any updates for this story if I don't get enough reviews… and it hasn't even gotten to the good parts yet sooo please please review if you don't want me to kill this story. **

**Also someone asked me if Im noypi and yes I am love that you actually know this story and yes I hate Arlene too but I love the actress that played her ahhh shame shame.**

**And sory its taken me like forever to update but im graduating year 10 soon and I needed to chose my subjects for VCE which is a Victorian certificate of education like a HSC only much better sounding and its like the vocational part leading to university. Also my laptop has been stuffing up and it keeps overheating and shutting down so like I have to retype the parts I didn't save very annoying.**

**And for a bit the story's gonna be a tee bit confusing because its going from past to present tense but bear with me it will all lead to the major plotline. Muahahahahaah. Anyways heres chapter three amigos. **

XXX

**Chapter 3**

**Who do you believe?**

Hermione wiped away the tears from her eyes as she watched Draco apparate away. Listening to the laughter emerging from the Borrow. That was over two years ago and Hermione didn't really want to remember the memories. Didn't want to let the piercing pain to materialize back in her still wounded heart yet once the memories began she couldn't stop them.

Deciding that no one will actually realize her lack of presence Hermione went back to where it all started. She ran down in the same direction that Draco went to and apparated back to Grimmauld Place. The house hasn't been used for years. Harry and Ginny deciding that it wasn't a good atmosphere to raise kids decided to buy a small cottage next to the border of Wales. The Grimmauld place was after that used as a place of gathering but after deciding the place still held too much darkness and fear the house was just left unoccupied, vacant and deserted.

She walked around the backyard of Grimmauld place just remembering how it started. The place they used to play quidditch in their spare time, the place they had meetings, the place they ate, and last but not least, _their _place.

Hermione slowly walked to the oak tree at the edge of the estate. Out of sight from the house yet from the tree the house was in sight. That's what they loved about the tree, no one could see then but they could see everyone. Hermione smiled and ran her hand along the bark of the tree over the engraving. New bark was starting to grow on the trunk but the engraving was still prominent. Hermione sighed before once taking her place next to the tree.

Ever since Lavender came into their lives all of Draco's time was spent with her. If not he would make them three hang out together, thinking they could friends. Hermione actually didn't mind the idea. She was willing to be friends with Lavender for Draco but Lavender's the one that doesn't cooperate. Shes a bitch and a liar.

Hermione closed her eyes and remembered all the things she did. Swallowing her anger and drowning herself with the reality that she had been avoiding for all those years.

During the war the order had to have rations. The actual members of course got priority because they needed the strength to fight. The people who were there for protection got to have whatever food was left. It's just the way it was. They didn't need energy the fighters did. Due to males being bigger they got first priority followed by females. It was just a mutual agreement.

One day it just so happened that for dinner the food ran out. It was agreed on that the Order get the remaining food and that Kreacher will just be sent out later in the night to collect more food for the others but things can't just go easily or as planned they had to always be difficult.

**-Flashback-**

"_Are you really that selfish that you can't stand sharing your food? That prideful that you can't even give some of the others food?" Draco asked her angrily as she, Pansy and Ginny were walking out of the dining room._

_Hermione's eyes grew large and looked at the boy in front of him. "What makes you think that?" she asked timidly looking at the metallic glare of her beloved._

"_Lavender is hungry now, she didn't have much for lunch and now she has to wait for the next round of food. Don't you have a conscience to help her out?"_

_Hermione was just seeing red. She should of known, Lavender again. It was always Lavender._

"_Is that what she told you?" _

"_She didn't tell me," Draco corrected. "All she said was that she was embarrassed to sit in the dining room because you and your friends were eating spaghetti and sandwiches while all she had was some pumpkin juice!" _

_The three young friends looked at each other and stretched out their shoulders. It was no use to tell Draco the Lavender was just searching for some sympathy and wanted to make her look selfish because she already knew that she will look like the bad person. Again. _

_Truth is although Hermione hated the girl she didn't like the thought of them starving. A month ago a similar scenario occurred and Padma, Parvati and Lavender just happened to obviously be starving. Hermione had two sandwiches on her so she halved both and gave the girls a half each and she kept the last half. The Patil twins ate it in one gulp whilst Lavender threw her half in the bin. Blaise saw the girl dispose of it and led Hermione to the rubbish bin where it was thrown out. So now Hermione gave her food to people who wouldn't waste it. I mean people were still hungry! She could of given the twins a sandwich each or given that younger Creevy kid that half! But that's not the point, the point is that Hermione Jean Granger was not selfish! In fact if there was someone selfish it was Lavender Brown, because she would rather starve and waste food then swallow her pride and accept something from Hermione._

"_Well sorry Mr. Defender of Lavender Brown but we didn't see her, let's go girls." With that Hermione angrily grabbed her friends' arms and shoved past Draco, but he ran after her and gripped her tightly on the upper arm._

"_Don't be like that sweetheart." _

"_Don't you dare call me sweetheart huh!" Hermione screamed pulling her arm from his vice like grip._

"_Hermione all I want to happen is for you to understand that Lavender isn't as lucky as you. She doesn't get first priority with the food so I want you to help her out when you see that she's hungry. She's not as lucky as you."_

"_Well, bad luck for her then! Maybe she should of thought about being a member of the order and actually help out in the war. Maybe then she'd get first priority instead of using us for protection like she's our queen made to protect her!" Hermione said bitchily as she glared at the said girl off in the distance._

"_Don't be such a bitch and a brat Hermione!" Draco warned with that coldness in his voice. The same coldness he used to use on her when he used to call her a mudblood. Hermione could see it coming soon the old Draco would come back and Hermione would be left alone again._

"_So I'm a bitch and a brat, what do I care? Better yet what do you and your stupid Lavender care? It's my life I can be a bitch if I want to. If you feel so sorry for that whore then why don't you support her then? You help her out, don't get me to do it." With that she angrily turned her back on Draco Malfoy her hatred for him slowly returning._

**-End Flashback-**

Not only did Lavender Brown manage to get Draco against her but she also managed to get Draco against his best friend, Blaise Zabini. Blaise who he's been there for Draco since they were born. Blaise who was his best mate, confidante, and partner in crime. Lavender Brown was really going too far now.

**-Flashback-**

"_Hermione hurry!" Ginny yelled as she ran up to Hermione pulling on the sleeve of her shirt to get her to follow. "Stop Draco, he's fighting at the edge of the forest he could kill him!" _

"_What? Why?" she asked as she ran after the redhead to the destination._

_By the edge of the forest Draco was there getting into a duel muggle style; fists, blood and all. Ginny and Hermione's eyes grew as they witnessed the scene in front of them. Draco was fighting against two men of equal size what was more shocking was that the two men were Blaise Zabini and Ronald Weasley._

_Hermione hurriedly ran to the middle of the fight in an attempt to calm the storm._

"_Stop It! Come on guys I said stop it what is wrong with you-"she yelled but before she could finish the bone of someone's knuckle connected with her jaw , one of the guys had hit her._

"_Hermione!" Ginny yelled as she watched her friend get hit from the sidelines._

_Draco who saw what happened looked at his friend who was on the ground clutching her jaw and was running like a bull toward Blaise Zabini who was the one who had accidently hit Hermione. Blaise instantly got scared at the image of Hermione falling to the ground and then at the following image of his best mate charging towards him like a knight in a battle. He started to run away before more damage could be done._

"_Draco, Draco stop it! Draco I said stop!" Hermione pleaded as she got up and hugged Draco from behind to stop her friend getting into another round of fightning. "That's enough, that's enough!" _

_From the corner of Hermione's eye she could see Lavender watching quietly from the side with a smirk painted across her lips. It was as though she was actually happy at what had happened._

_Ron what was still there watching spat at Draco's feet. "Blame your whore of a girlfriend!" He yelled pointing towards Laveneder's direction. "She was the one that came to us! Showed us that she wanted it, she a whore Malfoy! How come you cant see that? Everyone else can why cant you? She's only here to cause trouble! Before she came we were all normal its all her bloody – Ow!" Ron yelled as he clutched his jaw. Draco had punched me again. Hermione quickly grabbed onto Draco's arm almost like she was hanging off him._

_So Lavender is involved again? Hermione thought as she heard Ron's little speech. She should of known, she should of bloody known!_

"_Ron please!" Hermione pleaded to her friend, "just go."_

_When Ron left Hermione started tending to Draco. "Are you hurt?" she asked as she started probing his body with her wand in search of any permanent damage, but Lavender came running to take her spot. _

"_Oh Draco are you okay? You heard how rude those boys were." She said clinging to the boy as though it was the last time they were going to see each other. Hermione just glared at the girl and at the scene in front of her. _

"_Slut." She whispered to herself as she rolled her eyes and touched the edge of her lip where she had been hit. _

_Draco ignored Lavender and instead gave his full attention back to Hermione. "Let me see." He said angrily and roughly grabbed her chin and moved it into his view. _

"_If you weren't such an idiot, running into a fight like that!" _

_Hermione glared at the boy. Oh she loathed him, now more than ever. "You know what Draco Malfoy? FUCK YOU!" and Hermione got up and left the two love birds to their business._

_XXX_

_Hermione secretly went down to the kitchen and got some ice before she went and locked herself in her room. If she got Kreacher to get some for her she was sure that he'd tell Harry straight away, after all he was his master. Hermione didn't want him getting involved after everything he was going through. She was in front of the mirror in her bathroom when a soft knocking came from her door. "Coming!" She yelled from the bathroom before she sighed and muttered a charm that would hide the bruise._

_Hermione opened the door and saw Blaise leaning again her doorframe. Hermione raised one eyebrow before sighing and moving to the side in order to make space to let him in._

_XXX_

"_She started it Hermione!" Blaise started as he sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. "I swear Ron and I were just sitting under the tree looking at quidditch magazines and she came closer and greeted us! Of course to our delight she sat right in between us. I was totally surprised but come on Hermione I'm a guy and look at her, of course I'm going to have a slight crush on her, but that's all!" _

"_A slight crush? Is that why you were rude to her and gave any sexual innuendos?" She asked harshly as she went to get the ice from the bathroom and re-apply it to her throbbing bruise._

"_C'mon Hermione, that's unfair you may as well be Draco with your tone."_

"_Okay sorry, continue…"_

"_Then she started talking, it was all nonsense really. But boys are boys Hermione, you wouldn't understand because you're a girl." _

_Hermione rolled her eyes at the boy. Seriously she spent 7years of her life with Harry and Ron and he reckons I don't understand boys._

"_Blaise, I may be a girl but I've been with Harry and Ron for seven years of my life." She explained as though she was speaking to an imbecile. She seriously had no time for this. "What happened next?" _

"_I was going to invite her to play some wizard chess with me and Ron, when suddenly her hand went down to my right thigh." He said quietly. Hermione gasped oh Lavender Brown had gone beyond slut or whore, there wasn't even a name for what she is._

"_Do I have to continue?" Blaise asked _

"_Of course." Hermione said seriously, she wanted to know what the whore did next._

"_I don't think you're ready for this Hermione. You're too innocent, too pure." He tried to explain but Hermione wasn't having any of it._

"_I'm going to think it was your fault if you don't continue Blaise." Hermione warned looking up at the dark Italian sitting next to her._

"_Okay. While um while we were talking and she was smiling and all she…she m-m-moved her hand upward until her hand reached my…my and oh, Hermione, please don't make me say it." He begged as he stuttered his story._

"_Hermione's eyes grew larger. More or less she had a general idea of where Lavender's hand went._

"_Suddenly she saw Drake coming our way" he continued "she yelled out to him at the same time she ran towards him. Then the next thing I knew she was crying hysterically on his shoulder. She told him that me and Ronald were rude to her and started giving her hints when we didn't Hermione we didn't!" _

"_W-Why didn't you tell this to Draco?"_

"_We did Hermione and Ronald supported my story, but Lavender was crying and he wouldn't believe us. We didn't want to fight but he hit me first Hermione and it hurt. Not just the punch but the fact that my best mate Draco was ready to ruin our what? 17 year friendship for a girl? So we only fought back to defend ourselves."_

_Hermione didn't talk after that. She was just staring into space. How Lavender manage to summon her tears instantly was a puzzle, yet when she looked at Blaise she knew he wasn't lying, she could tell he was telling nothing but the honest truth and so she believed him._

"_Im sorry I hit you. I already got in trouble from the adults downstairs because I'm getting black eyes, so I was scared you'd tell them and I'd get into more trouble."_

"_It's okay Josh I won't tell them, don't worry." Hermione smiled at the boy who bid her farewell before opening her door and who was on the other side of her door but Draco himself. Draco's face darkened as he saw Blaise exiting her room and Hermione could tell he was ready to start a fight again._

_Draco just shoved past him and entered Hermione's room without even asking for permission. "What was he doing here?" Draco asked angrily as he sat down on the bed, the spot Blaise had just vacated. Hermione wanted to tell Draco what Blaise had just told him but she could tell that wasn't going to go down well._

"_I'd like to ask the same for you. What are you doing here?" _

"_I always come here, what aren't I allowed now? Now answer my question."_

"_No you are not allowed to come barging into my room anymore and he came to say sorry." _

_Draco ignored the first half of Hermione's statement and instead went closer to her to move her hair away from her face so that he could examine her bruise._

"_Does it hurt?" he asked gently concern washing over her face. "Did you put on a cold compress?" he said as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the spot. She looked up, this was the Draco she liked, caring and thoughtful._

"_Why did you have to run into the middle for weren't you using your brain?"_

"_And so it was my fault?" Hermione sighed as she pushed his hand away._

"_Of course not but if you had been wise and stayed away. Look at Lavender, she was smart enough to stay away, she didn't even come close although it was finished."_

_Hermione felt the anger coming back was he serious? _

"_Do you believe her Draco?" she asked him. "Blaise has been your friend for what 17 years. You know him inside out, do you really think he'd be capable of doing what he was accused? I've only known him for 7 years but I could tell his mother raised him as a gentleman, we're wizards Draco we could use veriteserum or a pensieve to know what really happened!" _

_Draco looked at her with anger. "So you're saying Lavender lied?" _

"_No but maybe the boys took something by mistake and so did she maybe it was all a misunderstanding."_

"_Maybe Hermione, maybe I know my friend would never manhandle a girl but I just don't know anymore."_

**-End flashback-**

That was three years ago and till this day Hermione still doesn't understand how Lavender Brown managed to worm her way into Draco's heart and how she managed to poison his mind.

**A/N: FINALLY finished chapter three after my laptop over heating about four times and deleting my unsaved work its finally here up and running. Anyways press the little review button under this and tell me what you think. The actual plot doesn't come in until about chapter eight so keep hanging guys it will get there. Its spring vacation here in Australia so I'll have two weeks to work on my story so review review review and the chapters will arrive faster.**

**Also me and my friend are thinking about making a youtube page her names ally and my names jannine. We don't know what to name it, we're mainly going to do cover songs we play piano, guitar, bass, saxophone and we sing so basically we're a musical duo in need of a name so help us think of one and we'll give you a shout out on our first ever video so give us ideas and we might become famous one day and youd be the one that named us :O Lol well maybe we wont become famous but yeah help us out peeps. Now im gonna go find food now so yeah chimo guys I love yous!**

**Jannine 3**


	4. Of different Celebrations

**My Cheating Heart**

**Disclaimer: **Right so the characters don't belong to me as they belong to J.K Rowling and I don't entirely own the plot either because the general idea was from a foreign pocket book that soon turned into a tv series with the same title but its quite different to how they had it but I hope you enjoy it tho.

XXX

**Chapter 4**

**Of Different Celebrations**

The war against Lord Voldemort was finally over and it was now Christmas of that same year. Now it wasn't just Lavender whom Hermione was competing against for Draco's attention but the rest of the wizarding world in Britain, and some from France, Ireland, Italy and Bulgaria as well. Draco Malfoy was reigned as Britain's most eligible bachelor wizard. Now with the Malfoy family restoring their name, well lets just say half of the witches get their panties wet just by the mention of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione wasn't really the jealous type but when she sees Draco changing his girlfriends as frequently as he changes his underwear then the young witch can't help but to be jealous. What she doesn't understand though is how Lavender can still manage to cling onto Draco as though she were his shadow when he had so many girlfriends. These girlfriends aren't nice I tell you but they're clingy and they will claw your eyes out if they saw you eyeing Draco, and I mean that quite literally too so how Lavender survived beats me.

What Hermione couldn't take either was the fact that Lavender still get prettier and prettier! Seriously you think she would of stopped by now but no luck just had to be on her side and make her prettier! It was driving her insane! Why can't luck be on her side for once? Hermione wasn't calling herself ugly, no actually she was calling herself ugly. She's not the stereotyped ugly though like Bulstrode but she could find many flaws to her body. Like for example her hair, it just won't tame, her figure still holds some of her baby fat and her skin was so pale and grey it was almost sick looking. So of course Hermione had a right to complain! She was the good one, fought against Voldemort to bring him down, tried to save all those magical creatures, and she was nice to everyone Godric Dammit why cant luck be on her side for once?

Like Draco, Lavender too had her share of admirers. There were always flowers on the doorstep those early days after Voldemort's downfall, and she was still living in Grimmauld Place. Tulips, roses, lilacs, lilys, irises you name it. The names on the cards too were familiar and Hermione couldn't believe they fell for the Lavender trap. Like Ernie McMillan that boy was too nice to be trapped by Lavender, or how about Michael Corner? That guy was suppose to be a Ravenclaw he was suppose to be smart! Oh Hermione was getting suspicious, she bets Lavender was using some dark love spells on these innocent boys. Don't get me wrong Hermione was pretty in a way, just not as pretty. She hasn't developed quite yet with always wearing pants and acting like a boy especially as her best friends are boys so no one would notice that rare beauty to Hermione Granger unless of course you decide to take a pensieve to the fourth year Yule Ball.

What Hermione didn't know was that she was actually chosen to be a candidate for the Miss Magic competition. It was run yearly by the Ministry of Magic and they chose the most beautiful, smartest and talented witches of the lot. Hermione might fit smart and talented but she wasn't too confident on the beautiful section, and guess who too happened to be nominated, Lavender Brown! Ding- ding-ding Jackpot spot on you won a prize.

So Hermione was quite surprised when she got an owl from the Minister to go to the Ministry, she was even more surprised to see Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson and Padma Patil, but what Hermione the most surprised was when the Minister announced that she was nominated for Miss Magic. She thought it was all a practical joke. Seriously were they kidding? Nominate _her _against Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil and Lavender Brown. The ministry had gone barking mad!

Lavender was just sitting there in her glory like some princess or something. With her legs crossed, hands folded on her knee, and her hair pulled back with a clip oh that girl was infuriating.

Hermione really didn't understand where Lavender learnt how to act like a lady. What she heard was that she was almost as poor as the Weasley's and that her mother was a prostitute and her step father was and old professor at Durmstrang. Apparently he got dismissed for a relationship with a student 23 years his junior. **(I know in the movies Durmstrang is an all boy school but in the books its mixed so im taking it from the books, unless you prefer the thought of her step-father having a relationship with a male student now that's amusing.) **Anyways when the "ladies" were dismissed Hermione couldn't wait to get out of there and escape, oh Pansy's there they might go for lunch now that they've met up. But Lavender just had to ruin her plans and pull her back.

"Did you use Draco's mother so that you can get chosen? Because I can't believe that you were actually nominated by the ministry to be a candidate." Lavender asked bitchily as her eyes looked Hermione up and down.

Hermione got the owl straight after her daily jog so naturally she was wearing some track pants and a singlet, with her hair in a messy ponytail. The note said sharp though and she didn't have time to change. But you can just see the disapproving gaze of disbelief in Lavender's eyes. Not to mention Hermione was all sweaty too. She was a total wreck!

I should probably explain why Lavender thought this, you see Narcissa was a member of the council that organized the Miss Magic Quest. She was highly respected and had a large amount of power over the process. So Hermione being close with Narcissa may sound a bit dodgy to Lavender's eyes.

"I'll decline if I were you," Lavender continued as she continued to gaze at Hermione's appearance. "You'd just get embarrassed."

"Your quite rude do you know that?" Hermione asked annoyed at the girl in front of her.

Lavender somehow got the look of sympathy on her face. "You're my friend Hermione," _friend? _Okay what the fuck is this girl smoking? "I care for you and don't want you to get embarrassed in front of millions of people." Oh Merlin, Lavender Brown was a good actress. "Yes you're the brightest with of your age but they don't just chose Miss Magic out of the brains they look at the looks as well and lets face it Hermione you're ugly."

"I could say the same for you," Hermione spat "You may be pretty but your not that bright, I'd love to see you in the question and answer portion where they'll ask you the ingredients to a polyjuice potion, and I'll love to see your ass kicked by Cho Chang who isn't just prettier than you, but also is a Ravenclaw, much smarter than you, not to mention has a purer heart." Hermione finished with a cheeky grin, bingo she hit a sore spot.

Hermione might not want to make it look like Lavender's insults bugged her but she knew she wasn't cut out for Miss Magic, she'd just watch from the audience secretly cheering for Cho or Pansy. So the next day Hermione went to the Ministry and politely declined. Minister Kingsley Shacklebot was shocked and even wanted to talk to her current guardians, who were the Weasleys, in case they can change her mind, but Hermione was intent on pulling out, besides she wanted to see Lavender Brown make a fool of herself. She was the dumbest one there, come on she was up against two Ravenclaws and Pansy Parkinson who amazingly placed 7th in the graduation rank for their batch at Hogwarts. Hermione coming first of course, closely followed by Draco, Padma, Michael, Blaise and Dean Thomas.

Over the next few days Hermione and Ginny were with pansy helping her pick out dresses, bikinis, hair products make up etc. While Hermione quizzed her on the ingredients of veriteserum and the elements of gillyweed. As much as Hermione liked Cho she wanted Pansy to win.

"You shouldn't have pulled out Hermione." Pansy randomly stated one day in Madam Malkin's when they were choosing a gown. "And you Ginny should have been nominated."

"Oh I was supposed to," Ginny said absentmindedly, "But they were intent on it being a MISS Magic and Harry and I were thinking of getting married before the coronation."

"Wait you and Harry are going to get married before the coronation?" Hermione asked, "That's like in two weeks!"

"Oh we were thinking of eloping but changed our minds." Ginny answered. "I think this purple dress would suit you Pans, It would bring out your eyes, being that you were lucky enough to get the rare eye color of violet." She said, "Is that why your name is Pansy? Because your eyes are the color of them?"

"No, my mother just liked them, my full name is Pansy Violet Parkinson. The Violet part was named after my grandmother whom I inherited the eyes from." Pansy explained. "Do you really think it would suit me?"

The dress was a one shouldered little number. With a dark purple chiffon bodice and a lavender silk ruffled skirt. It had a white sash around the waist and small white flowers along the shoulder strap.

"Yes," Hermione breathed, its perfect.

The coronation came and Pansy looked stunning, in the dress. She actually won Best in Gown, Miss Poise and Miss Photogenic. She also came 3rd in the question and answer portion, but that was expected as she was against two Ravenclaws, she also came 2nd in the Bikini portion being beaten by Lavender and she came 2nd in the talent portion against Cho.

At the end of the night it was down to Pansy and Lavender, in another question and answer portion.

"Lavender, who is your hero and why?" Narcissa asked the young witch.

"My hero is Harry Potter, because he saved us from the Dark Lord and saved us all from a world of darkness. Thank you."

"Thank you, Lavender." Narcissa said with a smile, "and you Pansy, who is your hero and why?"

Pansy took a deep breath and contemplated her answer, she could say Harry as well but it'd sound copied from Lavender. She looked into the crowd and saw the people that meant her world. Blaise was there grinning at her, Draco's eyes were switching back and forth from her to Lavender, probably thinking who to cheer for, Hermione gave her a small thumbs up with her giant smile, Ginny winked at her while she was tucked under Harry's arm and Harry waved and mouthed a "go on I don't mind."

From there she knew her honest answer, yes Harry was her hero but not her only hero.

"My hero's are my friends," she finally started, "Especially for Harry Potter and Ronald, yes Harry saved us from a Dark world and from the Dark Lord but he's my hero because he let me stay in his home when I had no where else to go, and then he accepted my parents as well although I almost led him to the Dark Lord himself he still forgave and accepted me, Ron for the same thing accepting me into the Burrow and saving my life about three times in the hands of Fenrir Grayback." She paused with a laugh tears almost falling from her eyes. "Also Hermione and Ginny, who accepted me into the Order with open arms despite all I've done in the past, accepted me as their friend, they helped me for this quest too, without them I'd probably of freaked by now, and run off the stage." With that she was greeted by laughter from the audience. "And last but not least probably the most important Draco and Blaise, whom I've known for practically all of my life. If it wasn't for them telling me to do the right thing I'd probably still be on the dark side, and probably a death eater who went down with Voldemort. All of them are my heroes because they saved me from myself and who I could have become. Thank You."

At the end of Pansy's speech she was greeted with loud applause and cheering.

"And this years Miss Magic is..." began the voice of Minister Kingsley, "Pansy Parkinson!"

At the end of the night during the after party Hermione went and sat next to Lavender with a smirk on her face. "Congratulations for second place." She said arrogantly.

"Her father is very influential in this town." She said bitterly.

Hermione just smiled silently, _sure_ that's what it is, she thought. Yes Lavender may be pretty but she lacked the height and the brains compared to Pansy. Or maybe the judges just saw through her. Miss Magic was supposed to be a role model for the young and Lavender wouldn't be a great role model, better off she'd suck. Lavender obviously wasn't a children person, and she didn't have a pure heart either.

_Hermione, you're being unfair. _Her conscience was telling her, but she knew that the Ministry and Miss Magic Council didn't make a mistake. Pansy was a great Miss Magic, she went around to orphanages and to St Mungos, it was quite obvious Pansy was born to be a mother but Hermione knew that would never happen. Pansy confessed to her one day when she came with her to Young Wands Orphanage that she couldn't have children after all the crucios and spells she's endured. Shame too Pansy would have been a great mother.

XXX

"Are you gonna attend the End of War Celebration and the Ministry?" Ron asked one day as he Helped Hermione unpack in her new apartment. It was right on the Diagon Ally, where Olivander's used to be. They tore down the shop and replaced it with a new apartment block which hand small shops on the ground floor that had the new Ollivander's, a new coffee shop, and a franchise of the three broomsticks.

"I don't know yet." Hermione answered enlarging a box of photos that she was going to put over the mantle. It was a nice apartment, it had black marble floors in the kitchen, dining and lounge area and it had plush carpet in the two bedrooms adjoined by a bathroom that had its own door off the dining room. It also had a balcony by the dining area and granite bench tops.

"How much do you get for this apartment?" Ron asked before enlarging a chocolate colored suede L shaped couch and sitting on it.

"I bought the whole apartment for 2,000 galleons otherwise its 250 galleons per fortnight." Hermione answered sitting down as well. "Ginny and I are going furniture shopping tomorrow want to come?"

"Sure why not, umm Hermione do you know if Lavender has a date to the Celebration Ball?"

"How should I know Ronald? I purposely have been avoiding that witch since the Miss Magic Pageant." She said quite irritated. "Aha! What you're going to ask her out again aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Ron you know what that girl is like." Hermione said in a concerned tone, "I'm your friend I'll support you through everything but Lavender?"

"Yeah I know I know don't worry I ain't gonna fall for the witch I just need a nice looking thing on my arm because the captain of the Chudley Cannons is gonna be there today along with Oliver who's now the captain of Puddlemere United Y'know?"

Hermione laughed, "Oh Ron just look for someone else, what about Luna, or Pansy or maybe Cho?"

"Yeah maybe I should, she might be dating Draco now anyways, Luna and Neville have this thing goin' on and I think Cho's goin' with Blaise and Pansy? Ya serious 'mione? I may be civil towards that girl now but blimey she drive me bonkers!"

Hermione laughed, "Just ask her Ron, Pansy's a nice girl wait what was that about Draco?"

"Oh I saw Draco and Lavender in Hogsmeade," Ron started, "they were holding hands."

"Holding Hands?" Hermione shrieked loudly in a high pitched voice. "Holding hands?"

"Yes Hermione calm down will you or else your neighbors might complain."

Hermione slumped down on her couch, what if what Ron was telling her was true?

XXX

Hermione had a meeting with the Minister during the day, she was getting offered a position at the Ministry.

"Well what about the Department for the regulation and control of Magical Creatures? You've always been caring towards them."

"Kingsley, I need some fun in my life that's just too much paperwork."

"Okay then, what about work as an auror?"

"Kingsley, I've just spent 7 years of my life fighting dark wizards and just went through a war, that's too far."

"Department of Mysteries?"

"Too traumatizing I still remember my fifth year."

"Department of magical games and sports?"

"Please I hate quidditch though Ron may want a position there."

"Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes?"

"Kingsly? If I wanted that I would have been a healer." 

"Department of Magical Law enforcement?"

"no thanks I hate Lawyers."

"Well that rules out the Wizengamot, Merlin Hermione I'm running out of departments! Why don't you choose?"

"I would of done that to begin with if I knew all the departments."

"Fine, what about Wizarding Exhamination Authority Personnel?"

"boring, more N.E.W.T.S and O.W.L.S?"

"Department of Magical transportation?"

"Sure Kingsley because setting up floos and portkeys is just so fun!"

"How about the Department of the invention of new potions and spells? Its interesting Hermione and I know you'll do well."

"Well it would be but-"

"But why Hermione?"

Because that's where Draco works. "Because umm It reminds me of professor Snape, bless his soul."

"Okay Hermione I think I know a department, It's fun because you organize balls, and tournaments and you get to travel, you get to name regulations and you work with every department really. If you don't want this job I think you're looking in the wrong place."

"What department is it?"

"The Department of International Magical Cooperation."

Hermione's ear instantly perked. Of course, Percy is now the head of that department and Hermione and Percy are greatly alike. Both Gryffindors, both heads it all makes sense."

"I'll take it!" Hermione exclaimed happily. Finally she had agreed on a position.

"Oh thank Merlin for that, you can hold the position of junior governor. You will work with different Ministry's in different countries and their different governors. You'll also set out trades, set up ministry balls, and work with the Department of Magical Games and Sport to organize the Triwizard Tournament, and you'll work with the office of Law to set up regulations." Kingsley explained, "Your office is on Level Five and you start next week, I'll tell Percy now."

As soon as Hermione got Home she went around and floo'd everyone. Starting off with Ginny and Harry.

"That's fantastic Hermione!" Harry hugged her and swung her around.

"Oh is there a department you think would suite me?" Ginny asked.

"Well there's the Department of Magical Sports and Games if you're interested."

"Department of what?" Ron asked as he apparated into 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Department of Magical Sports and Games, Ronald. I think you'd love to work there."

"Well I might talk to Kingsley later, can you believe that Marcus Flint is now the captain of the Chudley Cannons? Seriously, he was all like your grip on your broom is all wrong yada yada."

"Angelina owled me yesterday." Ginny spoke. "Says Puddlemere United needs a new seeker and chaser because the seeker moved to the Dragons and the chaser got herself pregnant. She says I should try out, Oliver would want me, she also says sorry Ron but the position of keeper is obviously taken."

"Ahh I don't mind I'll try to be an auror or go for that sporting department position or something."

The four had an afternoon together like they used to, back in Hogwarts. Just the four of them who have been friends through thick and thin.

"Guys I have to go," Hermione suddenly said, "I still want to go visit the Slytherins and break to them the good news."

The three nodded their heads before Hermione apparated away to Malfoy Manor.

XXX

Hermione was welcomed into the entrance Hall of Malfoy Manor by Dixie the house elf. She turned straight to the left to be greeted by Narcissa Malfoy.

"Hermione darling what brings you here today?"

"Oh I just wanted to tell you dear Malfoys the good news, I just got a job at the Ministry in the Department of International Magic Cooperation."

"Oh honey that's wonderful, you'll be working in the department old Barty Crouch Senior used to be head of, oh bless that mans soul."

"Yes, Narcissa where's Draco?"

"He's in his room dear, just go on in."

When Hermione got into Draco's room she found him writing a letter whilst his black eagle owl named Storm hooted regally on his windowsill. Hermione tried to look over his shoulder to see who he was writing to but he quickly noticed her presence.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed jumping from the seat to hug her.

"Hi Draco, who are you writing to?"

"Urghhm just my father he's u-umm he's at Hogwarts right now, being a school governor you know." He stuttered. It was so obvious he was lying. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Right Draco, no he's not I saw him in the Ministry of Magic this morning, ahh who are you tryna impress now huh? Tell me!"

"Yeah so what if I am huh? I'm old enough, I'm allowed to."

"Oh Draco let me see, let me see! Whatever happened to Trixie?"

"Oh her? She's so last week she's dating Marcus now. Stop it Hermione, what are you even doing here?"

"Oh I was about to tell you that I got a job at the Ministry of Magic as a junior governor in the department of International Magic Cooperation." She said with one breath as she grabbed the letter and ran to the bed laughing to grab a pillow.

"Oh Hermione that's great," Draco said as he was trying to lunge for her.

"Yes it is isn't it?" She laughed before Draco finally lunged for her pinning her to the bed as he grabbed the letter and suddenly started tickling her making Hermione erupt in hysterical laughter.

"Hermione, Draco!" Came the voice of Lucius from the door. "Will you two be quiet I'm trying to do my work, and your disturbing me."

"Oh Lucius I'm sorry," Hermione started "But I thought you were at Hogwarts." She giggled.

"Whatever makes you think that child?"

"Oh you know, school governor and all." With that Draco and Hermione both burst out laughing, as Lucius walked out muttering something along the lines of "that kid seriously is not a result of my sperm, I must ask Cissa if there's a possibility that he isn't mine."

XXX

"Anyways," Hermione grinned, "I came to ask you about Lavender."

"What about her?" Draco asked immediately, seeming really excited.

"Is she dating anyone now?"

"Oh umm I don't know why do you ask?"

"Oh Ronald was thinking of asking her out that's all."

"Why don't you ask Lavender?"

"Because she's too secretive!" Hermione stomped her foot. "Anyways can you go with me?" Hermione pleaded with her best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart but I have a lot of work, not me find someone else."

"Oh come on Draco pretty please? For me?"

"Sorry heart, but I really can't."

"Fine I just won't go!" Hermione pouted.

"You'll have a great night otherwise my dear heart, but I'm tired now it's getting late, unless you're going to sleep here tonight I suggest you leave now."

"Fine, be that way." Hermione pouted before walking out to apparate.

XXX

"Come On Laveneder!" Hermione was annoying Lavender the next day when she saw her at the bookstore looking at beauty books. "It's just a date for the ball! Ronald needs you please?"

"Oh goodness Hermione, you are really annoying and I guess that's why I don't really like you." She said with a mini smile.

"Ron's kind, he's also good looking now and famous! Besides you don't have a date yet so why not?"

"Who said I didn't have a date?" Lavender snapped before going to the counter to pay for her book.

"You have a date who?"

But Lavender just brought her finger to her lips in a zipping motion while she winked at Hermione, grabbed her book that she purchased and walked out the door with the chimes ringing behind her.

XXX

**A/N: aren't I nice? An update in less than 24 hours although I'm not getting any reviews in return? **** ohh well I'll keep writing until… chapter 8 which is where the actual plot comes into play and if I still don't get reviews then it's R.I.P My Cheating Heart, and that would give me a sadface can you deny me that? So please please review or else as I said its goodbye to the story…after chapter 8 or 9 I don't know when I'm actually going to get to the plot but I think its chapter 8 so yeah review peeps!**


	5. The celebration Ball

**My Cheating Heart**

**Disclaimer: **Right so the characters don't belong to me as they belong to J.K Rowling and I don't entirely own the plot either because the general idea was from a foreign pocket book that soon turned into a tv series with the same title but its quite different to how they had it but I hope you enjoy it tho.

XXX

**Hey my lovely readers ;) Ok so I've been getting a few questions and although I answered them through Personal Message I thought I'd answer them here as well in case any of you were wondering the same thing. **

**Pau-0803 asked if Hermione changed departments because in chapter one it said she came back from Australia after completing her training for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and now I'm saying she got a job at the Department of International Magic Cooperation. Well thank you for pointing it out but the truth is that I actually forgot that I already wrote her in that Department, I thought I hadn't given her a department yet so I just gave her any now. So in order to get the story back and rolling the answer is Hermione is in the Department of International Magic Cooperation BUT she did go on training in Australia for The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Confused? Well let me explain. The International Magic Cooperation Department is linked with the Department of Magical Sports and Games and all departments of Law. So before Hermione can fully be promoted into a governor she has to go in training WITH the Department of Magical Law Enforcement so she can be familiar with regulating law and later on in present test she will be training with the Department of Magical Sports and Games so that she can be a fully qualified governor. Thanks for asking by the way and I hope that's cleared up **

**Meliasan said that I should give more hints when she is in the past because she's getting confused. Well firstly I apologize and I will attempt to help you out but in chapter one it said that she was outside Grimmauld Place allowing her memories to catch up with her because she has buried them for a long time. So basically until Hermione is back standing outside Grimmauld Place in exactly the same position as stated in chapter one that is when she is in the present. That would be in around chapter 7 I think so only two more chapters to go peeps before we're back to present and 3 more chapters before we get to the actual plot ;) **

**Now because I'm on vacation I will try my best to update everyday but if not I'm sorry but keep reviewing or else I will cut it. I do have work and exams coming up yet I chose to sit here and write. If I can tell that not much people appreciate it or its unliked then I shall kill it. But keep reviewing and I will keep updating on a daily basis.**

XXX

**Chapter 5**

**The Celebration Ball**

"Lavender told me she already had a date for the ball" Hermione said one day, when Draco was visiting her new flat. The said boy spluttered into his goblet of pumpkin juice before peering up at the witch in front of him.

"Umm did she tell you who?" He asked quickly as he cut himself some of Hermione's home made white chocolate cake. Gotta love Mrs. Weasley for teaching her how to cook.

"Nope" Hermione said plainly giving her friend a raised eyebrow… hmmm why was he so interested? "Well I don't even think I'm going to the Celebration Ball, if you're not going with me then I may as well not go at all." She continues as she poured herself a goblet of pumpkin juice.

Draco just didn't move. He just looked at Hermione unmoving and before he could register what she was doing he had chocolate icing smeared across his nose.

"'Mione!" Draco screamed getting up forgetting about the pumpkin juice on his lap causing it to spill all over his brand new suite. He grinned at the girl, before he started to laugh loudly, while attempting to get the icing of his face.

"Well," Draco began seriously "I believe in the adage that says: Don't get mad, get even." With that he got up laughing spooning a blob of chocolate cake in his hand before chasing the girl around her apartment.

XXX

Hermione had no plans of going to the Celebration Ball but she saw this dress that made her heart catch in her throat that it would have been such a waste of an opportunity not to get it. It looked a lot like Pansy's gown for the coronation but it was shorter. It had the same chiffon bodice with the ruffled skirt but this dress was criss-crossed and had a corset-like back. It was black and white and she had a headband to go with it. Plus Ron, Harry, Ginny, Pansy and Blaise were forcing her to come, how could she say no? So when she told them that she was going Hermione and Pansy immediately rushed to her house on the morning of the night of the ball as though they were afraid she's change her mind.

The dress suited Hermione quite well. The chiffon bodice covered most of her baby fat and the skirt made her legs look like it went on forever. It kind of reminded Hermione of the Yule Ball back in fourth year, the dress made her feel beautiful again.

Pansy and Ginny forced her down on the chair to finish off her make up. It wasn't much really just a bit of foundation, tiny bit of blush, lip gloss and smoky eyes. The eyes were the focal point of her face so they made that the boldest, and she had to actually looked good not like a raccoon or anything.

Pansy then brought out a fresh bottle of sleekeasy and worked it into her hair, before muttering a few charms to put Hermione's ringlests into place, and last but not least a black headband with a giant white flower to the left. Hermione slipped on her white snake skin shoes along with her getting her white snake skin clutch before she looked into the mirror and frowned.

"Hermione you look beautiful," Pansy said looking at Hermione as though she was some goddess or something.

"Thanks Pans, I like it when you say that, it adds to my self esteem."

"But you are beautiful Hermione." Ginny agreed as she stood behind Hermione. "Look a bit closer into the mirror Hermione, you are beautiful.

"But I'm not pretty like Lavender." She sighed sitting down.

"Hermione, never mistake poise, fashion and sluttiness for beauty." Pansy quoted "They may please the eye for a moment but beauty has the power to hold a man. Lavender is poised and fashionable yes and quite appealing in a superficial way, but you are beautiful Hermione in a different way and you've got something that she will never have."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled to her friends and twirling in the mirror before curtsying. "But guys, what is that something?"

"Well I can't explain exactly," Pansy said with her thinking face on, "but it is one characteristic that only few people have."

Hermione pouted and huffed. "You're just saying that to bring my confidence up. You guys always knew that I was always second best to Lavender, its okay to say so."

Pansy looked at her seriously for a few moments, thinking of what to say next before sighing and continuing. "You know, the only reason why you always compare yourself to Lavender is because you believe she is your competition for the attention and heart of Draco. Am I correct?" When Hermione didn't move she continued, "well let me see, remember that one time when Harry brought us to that farm, that turns out he inherited from his mother?"

Hermione thought for a minute before remembering that exact occurance. "Oh yes he even asked if I wanted to touch that new born foal, but I was to scared. Why do you ask?"

"Well did you find that foal pretty?"

Hermione just gave an exaggerated sigh and tried to remember, "Well not exactly, it had a long nose and it was skinny."

Pansy just smiled, "exactly, well I went with Harry, Ron and Ginny back to that farm the other day and that same foal is now one beautiful chestnut mare."

"Sorry Pans but I'm not quite sure that I understand you. Why are we even talking about that foal?" Hermione asked slightly confused, for the brightest witch of her age she was a little dense when it came to common sense.

"Well you see 'Mione, we don't all have the same development pattern," Pansy answered, "Some develop at a young age like Lavender whilst others are late bloomers like you and that foal. You said it used to be ugly and skinny, well now that foal has grown up to be a beautiful mare. Get what I mean?"

Hermione smiled, "yeah."

"And don't you bother yourself with your height or weight, you just look chubby because you're a 5"4 but when you grow and you lose you're baby fat you'll have a nice curvy figure."

"Thanks Pans," Hermione said again before getting off the seat. "So are we ready to go?

Somehow, Hermione's feeling of inferiority lessened with what her friends said. Between her and Lavender she was the one with brains while Lavender was the one with the beauty. Many times in the past she wished that she was Lavender instead and Lavender could have her brains. There was polyjuice potion, but Hermione had realized later that she didn't want to change positions with anyone, she was quite happy to be herself.

XXX

Hermione, Pansy and Ginny met up with everyone else at the atrium of the Ministry of magic before making their way to the ballroom. All her friends were lightly teasing her.

"Wow she's wearing a dress and lipstick it must be the apocalypse!" Ron laughed, he ended up taking her advice and asking Pansy to the ball after all.

"Very funny Ronald!" Hermione laughed before rolling her eyes, she was so close to punching that boy.

"Aye aye aye!" Blaise arrived with Cho on his arm who just scurried off anyways to find Marietta, well I'd hate to be her date if she's going to run off. Hermione thought in her mind.

"What is this you're wearing a dress, then your about to punch Ron? That's very unlady like of you." Blaise stated as he laughed at Ron who was hiding behind Pansy's back. "Don't be such a sissy Ron."

"How can I not be? Malfoy says she punches like a bitch." Ron said stepping away from Pansy's back.

"Who's a bitch huh?" Hermione said about to go up to him again when Ron scurried off dragging Pansy with him.

"Oh just pay any attention to my brother. He just can't believe that what you're wearing actually suits you." Ginny smiled at her dress in appreciation.

"Yes Hermione, we can't believe it, I've known you for so long and I can't remember a time where you were more beautiful, except for the Yule ball of course. Like now you were stunning." Harry said his bright green eyes shining brightly.

"Well guys," Ron started when he returned. "Here comes the love of my life the apple to my eye." He finished looking towards the door. She couldn't believe that boy sometimes. Pansy just crossed her arms and huffed. You're not supposed to say that when you're supposed to be on a date with someone! "Wait a second, Hermione isn't that Draco with Lavender?" he asked, getting Hermione to finally turn around and look towards the door. "I thought you said he couldn't make it because he had a lot of work to do?" He said confused. "Oh I knew it! They're dating, how could I compete against him? Ah well, Hi Pansy!" He said with a huge boyish grin as he wrapped one arm around Pansy's shoulders who just shrugged it off.

"Come on Pans, let's go greet them." Hermione invited as she walked towards the couple as though she was about to go to war.

"Hello Lavender," Hermione smiled at the girl. "Draco, What a surprise! I thought you said you had work to do today?" Hermione said chirpily. She didn't want him to notice that she was angry, seething actually. But Draco knew her too well he couldn't be fooled.

"Sweetheart-"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up it was as though they would never be able to come down. "Sweetheart? Until now Draco you haven't forgotten to call me by the pet name my father used to call me? Maybe Lavender will get angry now, you wouldn't want that would you?" She couldn't hide the hurt in her voice, despite the sarcasm. She turned to look at Lavender, who was smiling sweetly. Too sweet in her opinion, she must know about her feelings. So Hermione decided to smile back just as sweet. She wouldn't let Lavender get the satisfaction.

"The dress suits you well Lavender," she began "you look very beautiful like always." Hermione couldn't deny that the girl looked like a beauty queen.

"Why thank you Hermione, you look very beautiful as well." Lavender answered back sincerely.

"Thank you." Her voice cracked throughout the last few words and she turned and opened the double doors before running out towards the Ministry's garden only vaguely hearing Draco call out after her.

"Sweethe- Hermione!" He yelled but she was already too far to pay him any attention.

By a bench in the garden was where Draco finally caught up with Hermione. He draped an arm around her shoulders before talking. "C'mon 'Mione, don't be mad."

"And what do you expect? Do you want me to be happy? Laughing hysterically? Draco who in their right state of mind would be happy with what you did?" She said angrily her eyes could spit out fire. "You lied to me Draco, you could have just said you were going with Lavender, but you lied! You said you couldn't because you had work to do and here you are with Lavender!"

"Hermione I'm sorry."

"Yeah" she said bitterly. "I know you just don't want to spend time with me."

"It's not like that sweetheart."

"I'm your best friend Draco! The one that can understand you the most, the one that's still here because you ruined the only friendships you had when you fought with Blaise, and ruined your friendship with Pansy when she found out you sponsored Lavender instead of her for Miss Magic. You ruined all your friendships because of that girl Draco, are you going to ruin ours as well? I'm your best friend Draco the only one you have!"

"Yes Hermione you're my best friend but Lavender's my girlfriend!" Draco yelled. That revelation was like a bucket of ice water getting poured over her head. _Girlfriend?_ She thought, so they were official now.

Hermione stood up in an attempt to hide the tears but Draco stood up with her and pulled her roughly back the force causing her to fall back and touch her lips against his. Oh how she just hated physics. Hermione immediately jumped away disgusted with the feelings she was getting, the butterflies in her belly.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." He stuttered quickly.

"It's okay Draco it was an accident don't you worry about it. Umm congratulations to you and Lavender." She said managing to keep her composure.

"Don't be angry, I know us three are friends," _friends? Okay he's smoking something._ "we didn't want to lie to you but we wanted to keep it a secret from everyone, and her parents wouldn't approve of me an ex death-eater so we tried to keep it secret, don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad? I'm happy for you two I truly am" she said smiling, but the pain in her heart was un-bearable. As though there was a giant cold heart gripping and pulling it in different directions.

"But why did you have to hide it from me for? It's as though we're not friends." She pouted.

"I know that's why I'm sorry." Draco spoke as he held her chin and brought it up to make it level with his eyes. "Please say you forgive me sweetheart. I feel so guilty.

_I don't think I can forgive you that easily Draco._ That's what she wanted to say, wanted to tell him the hurting she felt, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"It's nothing Draco really. You should go back, I'm sure Lavender's looking for you now." Hermione said trying to get rid of him so that he couldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall. She wanted him to go before she cried, before she told him that he was hurting and before she would say that she loved him out of desperation.

"Are you sure you're okay sweetheart?" Draco asked genuinely worried.

She looked up and forced herself to smile. "Of course I am Draco." She said as she saw the silhouette of Lavender looking from the window, staring at them. Then she smiled. Hermione couldn't tell if it was a smile of pity, of understanding or victory and in honesty Hermione didn't want to know.

"Let's go inside now Hermione." Draco urged.

"Its okay Draco, you go in I like looking at the stars. It makes me feel closer to my parents, because I bet they see the same stars I do."

"Okay but if you need anything just tell me okay?" and with that Draco went inside meeting Lavender halfway and he draped his arms around her before giving her a light kiss on the temple.

XXX

"You really love him don't you?" Blaise came outside with a glass of firewhisky that he was drinking and a goblet of butterbeer for Hermione.

"Am I that obvious?" she asked smiling at the pumpkin juice before sipping a bit welcoming the worm liquid in her mouth.

"Not really, I'm just a Slytherin and we're quite observant, Pansy knows too you see."

"But Draco's a Slytherin too, he doesn't notice."

"Well that's because Draco is an dickhead that's too blinded by his infatuation with Lavender Brown that he can't see what's right in front of him and he can't see that she is purposely ruining all the friendships he has." He said bitterly as he gulped his firewhisky down, taking out a bottle from his robes to refill the cup. "Do you want some?" Hermione just shook hear head no before she swirled her butterbeer around.

"Did you just leave Cho there?" Hermione asked wondering where the Italian's date had gone.

"Yeah, she got re-acquainted with her ex-boyfriend Michael Corned, I don't think she'd notice."

"Blaise, what about you? Do you feel love? I mean you are a slytherin."

"Well I do just not to an extreme level, I feel admiration more, like I do for you. I admire you for your strength, your brains, your courage and you love. At times I admire you so much I even feel jealous of you.

"Why's that?"

"Because you have everything that I ever wanted. Let's go back inside it's getting cold. I'll dance with you if you want."

And so she did just that, she danced with Blaise the whole night. Like two friends should, laughing happily and she didn't even think about Draco one bit until he asked Draco if he could cut in.

Hermione and Draco danced to a slow song called "like a rose" or something and he held her tight before whispering down to her ear. "Why were you dancing with him?"

"Because no one else wanted to." She said simply as he turned her in a circle.

"I don't like seeing you with him Hermione. Blaise is rude and dangerous and he'll just use you for sex."

"Why do you find pleasure in hurting me Draco? I felt lonely tonight, everyone else has dates and I'm alone, what's so wrong with dancing with a friend?"

"Because I know his ways, you know what he did to Lavender."

"No Draco, you know what Lavender said Blaise did to her but there was no proof of the assault. You just assumed, you broke your friendship for a girl. I'm not like you Draco. I hear them out first."

"But I know Blaise, he's a playboy he'd use you then dump you and-"

"Like what you used to do?" she asked "Draco if you could change your ways so can Blaise besides we're just dancing as friends nothing more." As the song ended Hermione stepped away from Draco's embrace and walked back to her table to retrieve her bag. She could feel a headache coming up. She quickly said her goodbyes to her friends and people of importance before walking out of the ballroom towards the atrium so she could floo back home.

XXX

**A/N: who's awesome? Me! 3 chapters in 3 days woopa! As I said because I am on vacation I am attempting to do daily updates so keep reviewing and reviewing and the chapters will come by the way I'll upload a picture of Hermione's dress on my Profile so just go there. Bye peeps and remember REVIEW!**


	6. Well that's good news!

**My Cheating Heart**

**Disclaimer: **Right so the characters don't belong to me as they belong to J.K Rowling and I don't entirely own the plot either because the general idea was from a foreign pocket book that soon turned into a tv series with the same title but its quite different to how they had it but I hope you enjoy it tho.

XXX

**Hello my sexy readers! As promied daily updates. So even though I was kinda busy today I still made it! WOOO! Guys all of you are hating poor Draco, but he's only playing the part that I'm giving him. He needs to be a total jerk or else there will be no story for you guys to read…besides if you guys are going to find out what Hermione is going to do I think you will all hate me. For the people who know this story, please don't wreck it for everyone else thank you **

XXX

**Chapter 6**

**Well that's good news!**

"What is wrong with you Hermione?" Pansy asked irritated as they were sitting outside a café on Diagon Ally. Pansy as a healer in training at St Mungo's specializing in the Children and Adolescence ward along with child delivery and pregnancy. Hermione and Pansy were so busy with their new jobs they hardly went out for lunch anymore so that day they decided to meet up. "Ever since the celebration ball you haven't been in the mood and after you danced with Draco you just decided to up and leave. You didn't even say goodbye to Draco he came up to me about six times where you were, if Ginny didn't tell me that you already left I think Draco and I would of filed a report in the Missing Persons Unit. What seriously is your problem? What is going on in the head of one Hermione Granger?"

Hermione smiled at the thought that Draco had looked for her. Truth was she wanted to get away that night so she only said goodbye to Harry, Ginny and Blaise because they were at the table and she also said goodbye to people with ranks in the ministry, but apart from that she literally just up and left. She smiled to herself bitterly as she stirred some milk into her second latte that day. She needed the caffeine shot she had about another four hours in the ministry, she deserved it.

The night of the celebration ball she spent the night crying to herself in her new apartment. It may be lacking a few bits of furniture but she was glad that she didn't decide to purchase a new bed or else she wouldn't even have that comfort. Hermione was just lucky that the next day was Sunday, she had worn herself out from all her crying that she didn't wake until about noon. She was also glad that she moved out of Grimmauld Place and that she didn't decide to move in with the Weasleys at the Burrow, because now there was no one there to comment about her puffy, red eyes or say something about her appearance.

Although Hermione was able to plaster on a smile and pretend she was okay when she got home she couldn't help but cry at the idea that someone she loved was in love with someone else. First Ron chose Lavender over her and now Draco chose her as well? Way to kick a girl's ego. Hermione couldn't understand why she was feeling this way now. When it was Ron she only felt jealousy and hatred, but now with Draco she felt jealousy and hatred yes but she also felt betrayal and as though her heart was getting ripped to shreds by a chainsaw.

"Don't mind me Pans, I just haven't been myself these last few days, I've been stressed you know? And I also miss my parents." Hermione tried to cover up hoping Pansy would drop the subject.

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked again her tone sincere and filled with a gentleness. Hermione couldn't make out if it was worry or pity.

"I'm alright Pans, honestly. After I've had a goodnights sleep and maybe a conversation with my parents I'll be good."

"Well look, who's coming," Pansy said "The love-birds. Are they really together now? I noticed at the party that they didn't seem to leave each other, they were always at a close proximity away, almost like there was some invisible chain connecting them."

Hermione didn't want to turn but then again Pansy would wonder why she didn't and Draco would also wonder if she didn't turn to greet them. For crying out loud Diagon Ally had so many cafes and they had to come to _this _one.

"Hi Hermione," Draco smiled in her direction causing butterflies to erupt in her belly. Were they even butterflies? Maybe they were like bats now or giant owls, no giant mutant owls. That's right. Hermione just smiled at him not really trusting her voice to speak. "So why did you suddenly leave last Saturday?" He asked taking a seat. Well Draco take a seat, come join us and make yourself comfy why don't you?

Hermione stretched and smiled timidly. "Well I got bored."

"Really?" Lavender asked "you should say you were having your little tantrums again because you can't accept that Draco and I are really together." She finished with a sickeningly sweet voice, so that anyone who was passing would think that she was joking, but Hermione knew better.

Draco just turned towards Lavender his eyebrows knitting together. "She was just disappointed because we didn't tell her sooner. We were all supposed to be friends and we shouldn't have-"

"No big deal guys," Hermione insisted. "Why are we even fighting for? Actually Blaise asked me if I wanted to go to this muggle exhibition, we both got bored so…" It wasn't fully a lie. Hermione was still in the atrium when Blaise came out. Said he had some photos in a muggle art exhibition and asked if she wanted to come, but she didn't that was the only lie. Hermione reminded herself to either pay Blaise a visit or owl him so that he can confirm the story just in case.

"Blaise?" Draco yelled, "You went on a date with Blaise? Without any chaperone or anything? Where in the muggle world did you go? What time did you get home?" He demanded angrily to the surprise of everyone.

"Woah, Draco!" Hermione laughed as she held her hands up in surrender. "I think you could beat my own mother. Well the exhibition was in Kensington, I got home about 11pm and I don't need a chaperone. I'm old enough to go alone, besides what's wrong with going to see a friends work? He told me you always went to the exhibitions with him but seeing as it seemed he doesn't have you as a friend anymore I went instead. I didn't want him feeling alone at his own exhibition."

"Come on Draco, Hermione is old enough if she wants to go one a date with Blaise then so be it, are you going to intrude with even that?" Lavender asked laughing at her boyfriend.

"Hermione doesn't know what she's doing!" Draco yelled, "she shouldn't be going on dates with people that have bad reputations with women. Hermione is like the little sister I never had, and you know that. I don't want anything happening to her.

_Little Sister_. Hermione's broken heart was probably now crushed to smithereens or now left as powder. Hermione stood up with as much pride as she could muster. "Why thank you Draco," she said sarcastically, and because she was getting hurt she was unstoppable. "I'm a big girl now, I don't need a _big brother_. I never had one anyways. If you remember I was always the villain, the one that was different. You never once asked if I had a problem my dear _big brother _well now I know." She lightly tapped Pansy on the shoulder.

"Let's go Pans, its time for me to get back to work."

With a frown on his forehead, Draco's eyes followed Hermione as she crossed the street to make her way back to the ministry of magic.

XXX

"Can I come in?" Draco asked from inside Hermione's fireplace. Hermione looked up from reading her book about the regulations of cauldron thickness that she needed to read for work to look at the person in her fireplace.

"Strange, you used to always come in and out of my home without asking, why are you asking for permission now?"

Draco fully came out of the fireplace brushing himself off to rid himself of the soot before standing erect. "I don't know, I just felt like there was some giant invisible wall in between us these few days and it didn't feel right to just waltz in."

Hermione got up from laying on her stomach on the couch and instead sat on it with her arms wrapping her knees close to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. "What made you think so?"

Draco just stared off before stretching he leaned against the fireplace and shoved his hands into his pockets before continuing to speak. "Sweetheart… I thought about what you said yesterday at the café, I thought about it a lot and I thought that maybe I haven't been the big brother that you needed. Maybe I didn't give you enough attention ever since Lavender arrived."

_Didn't give me any attention at all._ "Oh Draco, I've accepted that ages ago, you're never going to fill the gap that I need, and stop calling me sweetheart, you haven't called me that in ages ever since Lavender…" Hermione realized her mistake after she had made it and just closed her mouth shut to just stop talking altogether.

Draco took one deep breath before looking at him. "I don't know why you dislike her so much…"

"I don't," she said harshly. "Now, what were you saying about what I said at the café?"

"That I have never been like a brother to you…"

Hermione just looked down playing with a loose string of thread on her cardigan. "You did," she whispered. Her feeling were plain to hear in her voice. "Until Lavender." She added softly.

"Oh sweetheart, it breaks my heart every time you accuse me like that." Draco said as he swallowed, his voice cracked as though he was actually feeling pain. "All you ever say is Lavender, all you do is annoy her. She's not doing anything wrong to you, is she? Ever since the day she first came to Grimmauld Place, all she wanted was for us all to be friends."

Friends? Fuck that! She'd prefer to be friends with Millicent Bulstrode.

She raised her face to look up at him. It was useless to talk about one thing where she was not going to win.

"Let's not talk about this Draco. Okay I'm sorry I acted childishly yesterday."

"Just give her a little consideration. Lavender is harboring a lot of problems.

"Yeah well is she stopped flirting and acted sluttily to everyone." She whispered to herself.

"Hermione, I thinks Lavender was right when she said you though you were losing your big brother, but remember I will always be your big brother no matter what."

_I'm not losing my big brother, I'm losing the love of my life._

XXX

Hermione was in the Ministry's cafeteria when Blaise came up to sit next to her. "Do you think I'm not worthy to be an auror Hermione?" He asked as he slumped over his seat.

"Well you fought with us in the war, why do you ask suddenly?"

"Tonks reckons I'm not, says I'm too hesitant in attacking and that I over-calculate things, but is it so wrong to want to make a strategy before an attack?" He asked as he pouted, which made Hermione to crack up laughing.

"Blaise they make the strategies before an attack, not when they're there in front of opponents. You're not playing quidditch where you analyze their skills on the pitch and change your tactics you just attack and stick to the original plan. "

"Yeah laugh at my misfortune will you, she's thinking about setting me up with Kingsly to transfer me to the Department of Magical Sports and Games."

"That's good, I think you'd be a great employee for that department."

"Oh no I don't mind being an employee for that department, that's fine with me it's just that she's going to suggest to him that I go in training to replace Ludo Bagman as head of that department."

"Blaise, that's great news! You'll be the boss of your own department!" Hermione hugged him excitedly as he continued to frown.

"Yeah well, I'm not ready to be a boss. If I wanted to be a boss I'd just open my own company."

"Blaise, but this is big! You get to plan quidditch games, the quidditch world cup and the Triwizard Tournament!"

Blaise just smiled at the excited girl in front of him with a tired smile on his face. Goodness gracious the girl was more excited than he was.

XXX

"Hi," Lavender sat next to her at the Ministry's cafeteria the same day. "I came to visit Draco, he asked me to get him a sandwich here, do you know what he likes?"

"Turkey wrap with mustard, lettuce and pickles." Hermione answered absentmindedly as she continued to make notes about the thickness of cauldrons.

"Thanks. Did I just see Blaise Zabini come from here by the way?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah, he went to go meet the Minister, why?"

"Blaise is cute, and quite good looking. You two would make a good match. Lavender explained as she flipped her hair to one side.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked shutting her book. Looks like she wouldn't be able to fit in some work during Lunch break.

"Well you two have been together lately these past few weeks, I was wondering if you two were dating and just not saying anything."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "I don't hide any secrets, Lavender. Don't worry if I ever get a boyfriend, you'd be the first to know." She cover her sarcasm with a large smile, Lavender was trying to be friendly she shouldn't be a bitch in return. "I'll tell you don't worry but I assure you It's not Blaise."

"Why don't you get a boyfriend yet Hermione? If not Blaise why not Ron? But you said you went out with Blaise the night of the celebration ball so I think you two look better together."

"Oh well we did go out." Hermione had owled Blaise, so in case anyone asked him, he would confirm her story. "But it was just a friendly date Lavender. A friend checking out her friends work in an exhibition. That is all."

"Well, so you're not jealous with my relationship with Draco?"

"Certainly not!" Hermione almost choked on her own lie.

"Well it's just that I always catch you looking at Draco and me." Lavender smiled sweetly. Her face was saying something along the lines of _I don't believe you._ "You are jealous aren't you?"

"Why would I be jealous?" Hermione asked as her eyes grew larger. There was something unnerving about the way Lavender was smiling at her.

"Come on Hermione. Are we going to keep secrets?" she continued still smiling. "We both know that the reason why you dislike me so much ever since I came to Grimmauld Place was because Draco always looks at me, the way he never looks at you."

"Well your wrong Lavender, I don't dislike you as much as you think I do. I think it's the other way around." That's what Hermione believed was true. She knew Lavender hated her it was just a fact. Even if Lavender was so close to Draco, she wouldn't have minded. If she felt that she was a true friend then she would of accepted her. But she wasn't.

"W-why would you think that?"

"Oh cut the hypocricy Lavender. We both know that ever since before the war you did everything in your power to turn Draco against me. Well you failed because me and Draco were too close."

"Maybe you're right Hermione, but I don't think you're as smart as everyone thinks you are. You may be close but not close enough, because at the end of the day, Draco is still mine. He turns 20 in about four months and then we're going to live together." Lavender said smugly. "If I were you, I'd stay away from my boyfriend and I'd also stop looking at him with longing."

XXX

The next week Hermione went to Minister Shacklebot to persuade him to let her continue her work in Australia. She wasn't going because of what Lavender said about staying away, she was going because she couldn't take her flaunting Draco around her. When Kingsley agreed, it was more official and more real. It became more apparent that she was actually going to go.

Kingsley said there was a training program in Australia that will help her become a governor faster. She just had to go in training with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement there and get herself acquainted with the sporting department as well. When Hermione saw the chance she took it. 2years in Australia, surely that was enough to forget about Draco right?

XXX

Hermione arranged a dinner at her flat to tell everyone the news. She bought a new extendable 4 or 12 seater frosted glass table along with new elegant looking china. She cooked some chicken soup for entrée, roast lamb with rosemary and oregano, fillet mignon, mashed potato and carbonara, and she made a raspberry and white chocolate cake for dessert.

Everyone was there; Ron, Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Luna, Neville, The Malfoys, Lavender(out of politeness), the rest of the Weasleys, Fleur and Tonks.

"Well you may be wondering why I called you here today…"

"Not really, I just came for the food." Ron laughed as he dodged a spoon that Hermione chucked at him. "Well if you're gonna say your pregnant 'Mione, then I'll be interested just so I could bash the living daylights outta the bloke."

"Ronald," Lavender said sweetly. "Can you please, shut the fuck up!" Ginny demanded which caused a few laughs and a glare from Molly. "Please continue Hermione."

"Well umm no Ronald I'm not pregnant, quite amusing that you thought so though, anyways umm how do I say this? Well today Kingsley offered me a new training program, it will get me promoted as a fully qualified governor at the end of it which would be at the end of two years." Hermione paused to have a sip of her butterbeer.

"Well that's terrific Hermione!" Harry smiled trying to break the awkwardness of the silence.

"But it's in Australia, being a junior governor at the Department of International Magic Cooperation it requires me to travel a lot and I have decided that it is a great opportunity and I would be able to see my parents again. So after a lot of though I have decided to go."

"Go? To Australia? Which is on the other side of the world?" Draco said slowly attempting to let it sink in.

"Yes Draco, Australia."

"But, that's Australia. You- you'd be all alone."

"But she wont be alone," Tonks stared at her. "She would be with her parents and Blaise is required to go there as well for some training, so he can keep her company for a year before his training contract ends, then she will be alone with her parents."

"You're going to Australia?" Draco glared at Blaise as though it was his fault or something. "I wasn't aware that training aurors had to go to Australia, if that's so how come Potter hasn't gone yet?"

"Well you see I'm not training to be an auror anymore mate. I came to tell you one day but when I floo'd to your manor I remembered that we weren't friends anymore or something so I just kept it to myself." Blaise tried to explain as he looked down at his mashed potatoes as he swirled it about on his plate.

"Then pray-tell what exactly you are training for _mate_, or maybe you knew that Hermione was going to Australia and just decided to follow her.

"Umm no, I was offered to train as the replacement for Ludo Bagman as the head of the Department of Magical Sports and Games. I'm required to train in Australia for a year, then Ireland, Italy and Bulgaria for half a year each before I can be given the title of Head of the Department of Magical Sports and Games." Blaise explained shyly not wanting to look up, and see the eyes of his old friend, accusing him. He probably didn't believe him; he hasn't for the past couple of years. He kind of missed his best mate, but Lavender broke their friendship and after about 2 years their friendship was almost impossible to save.

"Head? For the Department of Magical Sports and Games?" Draco asked looking to Nymphadora for some confirmation.

"Well I didn't think he was suited to be an auror so I advised him in that position and set him up with a meeting with Kingsley." Tonks explained as the house suddenly became quiet.

"Well umm, that-that's great." Draco said, he secretly was happy for his friend but he wasn't sure if he still was allowed to show it after what they've been through.

"So…who wants dessert?" Hermione finally asked in a desperate attempt to break the silence that had suddenly fallen on her home.

XXX

"So you're really leaving?" Draco asked as he and Hermione were standing out on her balcony while everyone was inside listening to Nymphador's 3 year old sing with Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoire. They were singing an old wizarding favourite called "I have a broomstick."

"Well, I have made up my mind Draco. It's a great opportunity to pass up." _Besides I can't stand to see you with her._

"When do you leave?" Draco asked not looking up at her, he's lost all his friends and now he's going to lose her as well.

"Tuesday"

"Tuesday? Hermione that's in four days!" He spluttered as he was taking a sip of his firewhisky.

"My portkey leaves from here at 8. Promise me Draco that you'll be here to say goodbye." She almost begged him. _At least let me see you one last time._

"I promise sweetheart, and I will miss you."

XXX

After Hermione went back inside to tend to her guest Draco stayed outside to stare down at Diagon Ally. His little sister was leaving, his best friend. She was going while he got left behind. The last of his friends getting left behind.

"You know if you don't want her to leave you could just tell her." Blaise spoke as he came out onto the balcony with a fresh bottle of firewhisky that he used to refill Draco's cup. "Or if you don't want me to leave either I could stay. You need a friend to stay with you Draco, you may not believe that you do, but trust me you need one."

"I have plenty friends Zabini and even if I needed anymore what makes you think I'd want _you _to stay? We're not mates anymore Blaise, and that fact will never change." Draco said angrily as he tilted his head to finish his firewhisky in one gulp.

"Well Draco, you see, even if you don't want to be my friend anymore, I still want to be yours." With that Blaise turned to make his way back inside.

"Wait, Blaise. You really want to be my friend still?" Draco asked while Blaise just nodded his head once.

"Then go to Australia with Hermione, promise me you'll look after her and promise me you'll be the protector she needed but I was never able to give her."

Blaise nodded against with a small smile before turning and making his way back inside.

XXX

"Hermione, your portkey leaves in exactly 6 minutes." Kingsley said that Tuesday night outside Hermione's apartment. Hermione was standing outside her apartment with her suitcases shrunken and slipped into the coat of her pocket. Hermione just nodded at him before going to talk to Ron.

"Now remember Ron, I want my apartment kept clean, I'm letting you stay here for two years you better follow my rules. Crookshanks' gets fed twice a day, you have to clean her kitty litter, and-"

"Hermione relax you've told me this about 40 million times I'll remember now go annoy someone else." Ron laughed at Hermione's bossy attitude.

"4 minutes Hermione."

"Narcissa where's Draco?" Hermione asked worriedly, she was due to leave soon and he was still not there.

"Oh dear he just went somewhere, he assured me he'd be here though." Narcissa explained.

"He's with Lavender again isn't he?

"Dear he promised he was coming. He'll be here."

"2 minutes Hermione you and Blaise should hold onto the old shoe now." Kingsley warned.

_Where is he?_

"You ready Hermione?" Blaise asked with a grin on his face.

"Sure, but Draco's not here yet."

"He'll be here, he promised." Blaise assured her but Hermione was already running out of hope.

"Okay guys you're leaving 5,4,3,2-" Kingsley announced, Hermione was now out of hope Draco hadn't arrived like he promised, then again he'd been doing that lately.

As the portkey departed with Blaise and Hermione, Draco apparated in front of the apartment, holding a wrapped parcel that was meant to be Hermione's goodbye present. He was all sweat from umm lets say a session with Lavender that as soon as he got to Hermione's apartment he realized that he had just missed his bestfriends. Oh if only he didn't listen to Lavender for once. She said he'd make it!

XXX

**A/N: Also guys I have finally uploaded some videos on my youtube account. Check me out at ****.com/user/filojan9**** and like subscribe or send me a comment or something. **** Keep reading and keep reviewing. The plot is near. :P**


	7. Life in Australia

**My Cheating Heart**

**Disclaimer: **Right so the characters don't belong to me as they belong to J.K Rowling and I don't entirely own the plot either because the general idea was from a foreign pocket book that soon turned into a tv series with the same title but its quite different to how they had it but I hope you enjoy it tho.

XXX

**OMG guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated daily like I promised but to make it fair on me, I didn't get much reviews son my first day I put the last chapter up. I think I got like 2 reviews? Don't get me wrong I got a lot of people putting me in story alerts and favourites but no reviews. I think you guys are getting used to me updating daily that you don't bother to review anymore because you know I'll update anyways. *sigh* I was going to update on Saturday even tho I had work and went to a concert and was extremely tired, but alas I couldn't stand making you guys wait so here is chapter 7 **

XXX

**Chapter 7**

**A life in Australia**

Throughout the 2 years that Hermione was in Australia, Draco never once forgot about her. He always sent her a card when there was an occasion but they were only filled with friendly messages nothing that would keep Hermione's hopes up. After that kiss at the Celebration ball she was hoping that he had felt something in return and that he only realized his undying love for her when she left. A girl could dream can't she? She was a fool to hope for a miracle just because of a brief kiss no matter how sensual it may be.

Hermione learnt from Blaise that Draco and he were trying to rebuild their friendship. They always owled each other about news but whenever Hermione asked Blaise what were in the letters he's just smile and say "boy stuff Hermione, don't dwell on it."

Blaise was seriously like the brother Hermione never had; even Hermione's parents Jean and Harold Granger treated him like a son. He was very charming, all smiles and Hermione learnt that he indeed was a good photographer after going to one of his muggle exhibition in Australia, but of course she had to go, Blaise decided to make her his muse and all the photos there were of her, feeling so free and peaceful. Blaise captured it all on a camera.

Before Blaise finished his training contract in Australia he sat Hermione down at a park and had a small picnic with some salad, sandwiches, lamingtons and lemonade.

"Hermione I got a letter from Draco, it was addressed to both of us, he-he oh how do I say this?" Blaise started talking not quite sure how to say the news that he had.

"What's wrong Blaise? What did Draco say?" Hermione asked when Blaise couldn't finish his sentence.

"Well you see Hermione, in Draco's letter he said that he was going to get married, to Lavender, next year." Blaise explained with a look of pity on his face. "He said he proposed and she set the date. I personally think that she did it on purpose so that both of us won't be there. It's not a coincidence that she set a date when she knew that both of us were on training contracts. She's such a bitch." Blaise said as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"I'm going soon Hermione, my contract only has 3 days left before I have to go to Italy, are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" Blaise asked with concern.

"I'm fine Blaise- I- I think I have a headache though I think I should go home." Hermione stuttered as she ran to the apartment that was provided by the Ministry of Magic.

"Hermione?" Blaise knocked on the door before to discover that the door wasn't locked. He entered before sitting on the edge of the bed stroking her back. "Hermione someone will come, one day your prince charming will come and find you. Maybe he just got lost and is too stubborn to ask for directions?" He said with a smile. "He'll be kind, good looking and will be able to see the beauty in front of him."

Hermione was on her side crying before she turned and brought Blaise to a passionate kiss, that she'd been bottling up for ages. All the anger and feelings she felt for Draco she was pouring out with her kiss with Blaise.

Blaise pulled away, and believe me he needed a lot of will power to do so. He may see Hermione as his little sister but he was still a male, he didn't want to break her trust and especially not the friendship he rebuilt with Draco. He asked him to look after her not to take advantage of her!

"Woah, Hermione what are you-" but was cut off by Hermione kissing him again.

"Make love to me Blaise." Hermione asked her eyes pleading. "Please Blaise? I need to feel loved even just this once."

Oh Blaise needed so much will power to pull away thank Godric he had it. "Hermione, you're hurt and vulnerable and you love Draco not me. You're like my little sister and I'm not going to take advantage of you like that."

"You don't want me? I'm like your little sister? Well what the hell is wrong with you Slytherins? Why is it that you all treat me like a fucking little sister?" Hermione all but yelled. Blaise just let her she needed to express her feelings it wasn't good that she was keeping it all bottled up.

"Hermione it's not that I don't want you, but I know you love Draco and tomorrow you will hate me for taking advantage of you when you were in a vulnerable state. I can't break our friendship like that Hermione. I'm sorry,-." and with that Blaise left to got to his own room next door to pack for Italy.

XXX

Blaise knocked on Hermione's door before entering the next day. He brought her a tray of bacon, eggs, sausages, mushrooms, tomatoes, pancakes and pumpkin juice.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted." He said with a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly Blaise, I just feel numb. Like I don't know like I feel over it but I still feel it? I just feel numb." Hermione answered running her hand through her hair and combing it back. "Sorry about yesterday by the way I was over my head, and thank you for not taking advantage of me as well I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive myself."

"It's okay Hermione, you were heartbroken and emotional, you needed a cry it's all good for you. Keeping it all bottled up like that one day you'll explode." Blaise said with a small smile. "Come on I'm leaving soon. We need a last day together before I leave.

XXX

Blaise had been gone for almost six months. Hermione felt lonely by herself but she had her parents and she met this new Australian girl named Agnes who walked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Australian Ministry of Magic. She was a nice girl, she brought her to every hot spot there was in Melbourne. Went clubbing at The Boulevard, Bubbly and Crown in the muggle world along with Potions, Wolfsbane and Gillyweed in the Wizarding world. Agnes was the life of the party wherever she went.

"The Annual Australian Quidditch Ball is coming up, are you going?" Agnes asked one day as they were sitting at the bar at Wolfsbane. Agnes downing her 6th Margarita while Hermione was still on her first mojito.

"I'm not sure Agnes, I have nothing to wear." Hermione answered already quite tipsy with her mojito, she was never one to hold her alcohol.

"Come on Hermione, there will be hunks from all over the world! Those sexy quidditch stars wont know what hit them when we walk into the room.

XXX

And that's how Hermione met Mike, a chaser for the Denmark Dragons. How ironic that she meets Draco's favourite quidditch star.

"Blaise!" Hermione jumped and hugged her friend when she saw him at the quidditch ball. She had ended up going, in a red, halter cocktail dress that Agnes persuaded her to buy.

"Hello Hermione." Blaise smiled kissing her on the cheek while leading a girl to her. "Hermione this is Mia." Blaise said with a wink.

"Mia? Oh Mia!" Blaise had written to her that she was dating a Mia she just didn't expect that they were still dating.

"Yes Mia, Hermione." Blaise laughed before signaling to a man from across the room. "And this is Mia's brother-"

"Mike Valera at your service." The man said before holding her hand and brushing his lips along her knuckles.

Hermione almost spat out her drink. "M-Mike Valera? As in quidditch Denmark Dragons, Mike Valera?" Hermione never paid attention to quidditch but he was Draco's favourite quidditch player it was hard not to know Mike Valera.

"The one and only," Mike answered with a smile. "Looks like someone pays attention to quidditch."

"No not really you're just my friend's favourite player that's all. Actually I hate quidditch and flying. I've never lasted on a broom." Hermione explained shyly.

"Oh it's alright, though a witch who won't fly? Now that is quite amusing," Mike laughed. "Don't worry I'm quite willing to teach you.

And that's how it started. Mike was only a few months older than her. He was good looking thanks to his Spanish and Italian genes, he had like a caramel tone to his skin, bright brown eyes, straight teeth and thick jet black hair. He was toned thanks to his quidditch 6 pack and all and he was kind and amazingly smart! He went to Durmstrang and he was one third of the Valera triplets including Mia and Matt, who had a girlfriend whom wasn't there, actually according to Mia only Mike had met her, Matt was very secretive.

After Mike's courting Hermione finally gave in, although she knew that she didn't see him that way.

"I-I am not in love with you, Mike. I hope you understand. W-We can be friends?" Hermione reasoned one day when Mike tried to kiss her. She had gone to his game against the Australian Empires and they were sitting out on the pitch now talking about the constellations when he had tried his move on her.

"But Hermione, how can you say you love me when you've never even felt love?"

_That's where you're wrong Mike I have felt love and alas I am still feeling it now._

Mike held onto Hermione hand tracing the lines on her palm. "Give yourself a chance to fall in love with me Hermione I promise I will make you happy."

So then and there Hermione was forced to say yes to Mike. Over the past 2 years her hair had smoothed down, her baby fat was gone and she was now very beautiful indeed. She had grown up, so why not date a famous quidditch star? It's not like the one she truly loved would care.

Hermione couldn't complain about Mike. He was kind to her, loving and he got along fine with her parents. But after four months of dating Hermione's contract ended in Australia and she had to return to Australia.

"No problem hon," Mike started. "I'll just go back to Denmark and see if I can transfer to Puddlemere United, I heard they needed a new seeker, I played seeker in High School I might go for that now." He planned in his head. "I've met Oliver Wood he's a nice bloke I'm sure he'll let me try out."

"If that's so, then I'll just see you back in England then Mike." She said as he kissed her and hugged her tightly, she didn't pull away, but when the kiss got deeper she slightly pushed him away. "Mike what if someone sees us?"

She was greeted by Mikes melodic laughing. "Hon the park is deserted," and he once again kissed her.

Hermione closed her eyes submissively and returned the kiss. She was trying so hard to concentrate on the pleasantness of his kisses, and she didn't even stop his hand roaming over her thin cardigan until a face entered her mind. Three guesses who's face it was?

Hermione immediately pushed Mike away and stood up.

"L-Let's go Mike…"

Mike took a deep almost annoyed breath before standing up to follow Hermione.

XXX

The voice of Mrs. Weasley took Hermione out of her reverie. "Hermione dear what are you doing out here? The wind is blowing wildly aren't you cold? And where did Draco go?"

Hermione sighed, "He went home, Molly." She walked through the door passing Molly. "I feel like dancing Molly. Please change your music to the Weird Sisters."

XXX

**A/N: Okay so I know this is short but I just needed to get Hermione back to the present. I know I said the plot will come in chapter 8 but I think I might put it in chapter 9 or else chapter 8 will be too long. I don't know I'll have to see. This chapter has a big clue I wonder if any of yous can work it out. By the way if any of yous are interested this is actually based on a true story that turned into a best selling foreign book then into a tv series. So I am only following the structure of the story, I might change it around but the structure is the same and won't be changed so stop telling me to add stuff because I most likely won't. Hermione will not run off and get together with Blaise because if you haven't noticed IT'S A DRAMIONE FANFICTION! They are not going to leave Draco by himself and yeahh if you want a Blaise and Hermione fanfiction go back click characters then scroll down to Blaise. Z and Hermione. G because I'm not changing the story. So keep reviewing… other reviews not the ones that are complaining about Draco and how Hermione should get together with Blaise and I'll post up the new chapter ASAP. Happy reading.**


	8. Narcissa Malfoy

**My Cheating Heart**

**Disclaimer: **Right so the characters don't belong to me as they belong to J.K Rowling and I don't entirely own the plot either because the general idea was from a foreign pocket book that soon turned into a tv series with the same title but its quite different to how they had it but I hope you enjoy it tho.

XXX

**Okay guys so this is chapter 8… but first I'm going to reply to reviews. **

**Someone said that they hated writers who beg for reviews because it makes them sound unprofessional, childish and petty. Okay to be frank I'm not a professional, if I was I wouldn't be on fanfiction writing. Second okay I'm childish but I am only 16. I used to update daily despite the number of reviews I got, I STILL update daily despite the number of reviews I get unless something comes up,** **but it does get tiring. Its really annoying when people just read and add to their story alerts. Like I would get like 12 story alerts and 2 reviews, but I still write thinking maybe 1 day they will review but alas they still don't. Again I am only 16 I still have a life and yet I still write. I have exams, a piece for a publication due in about 6 days, I work and I'm graduating but I still write at like 3am just so you guys don't get disappointed. At least give me some credit and tell me off just because I want something in return. I am writing 3,000 to 4,000 words serious what's a sentence or two in return? If you hate writers that ask for reviews in return then don't read their stories.**

**Rec2527- Sorry I'm not sure why I called him Josh. It's either because I was rping at the same time or one of the characters in the original is Josh. I can't really remember now.**

**Ilo6409- Yeah Mike's sweet. I read over the first chapter and saw the names of triplets so I decided to put him in **

**Sapphire1031: It's in the disclaimer for every chapter. So everyone, the name of the true story turned book turned TV show was also called "My Cheating Heart." By Martha Cecilia. But hers was completely different. I just liked the plot. So used the plot **

**Pau-0803****: Ohh I thought she was just remembering as she looke****d at Draco's retreating figure. Umm lets just say she didn't apparate or else it would get confusing. Sorry I wrote the 1****st**** 2 chapters months ago before my computer crashed and only re-read chapter 1 a few days ago.**

**Sammy Sosa the 13****th****: He did write to her, it just doesn't say what about. He also felt ashamed that he didn't keep his promise that he would be there when she left so he kinda felt unworthy of connection so he asks about her through Blaise.**

XXX

**Chapter 8**

**Narcissa Malfoy**

Hermione was under her sink trying to fix her pipe. The faucet keeps on leaking and magic refused to work on it.

"Why don't you just get a plumber Hermione?" Ginny asked as she sat on the sofa rubbing her swollen belly.

"I can do this by myself Gin, who would I get a plumber?

"Ron said he never used that over the course of 2 years. He just went back home to eat so he never needed it I bet those pipes are all rusty and falling apart from now." Ginny replied still rubbing her belly but now she was also cooing at it.

"That's why I'm trying to clean and fix it." She said matter-of-factly her soul attention placed on the pipe under her sink. "I used to always do this and it worked like a charm. It'll still leak but not as much."

"Ahh okay you do that, I don't understand Harry was here yesterday and you didn't get him to fix it. Speaking of Harry I better get back home he's probably almost finished work by now and I still haven't cooked**." **Hermione didn't answer Ginny as she was still focusing on her job at hand which was to mend her broken sink. She was probably working on the pipe for about 15 minutes before a deep voice broke the silence.

"You still haven't changed even a man's job you're the one that wants to do it." Draco said as he floo'd inside Hermione's apartment.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled almost hitting her head on the bottom of the sink as she saw her friend from the corner of her eye, who was leaning lazily against the side of her fireplace.

Draco walked forward before looking at the pipe. "Or maybe you're just being cheap and don't want to pay for a plumber?" He teased lightly before sitting down on her sofa. "Triwizard threats? For work I assume?"

Hermione didn't answer right away. This is the second week since her welcome home party and he hasn't come to see her since. So of course she wasn't expecting him to suddenly drop by. Just before she was thinking of a way that she could approach him, thinking that he was angry at her for mentioning Lavender at the party., and here he is, in flesh right in front of her. Straight from a shower his hair still slightly wet, and his face freshly shaved. He was gorgeous how could have Lavender seriously left this man at the altar?"

"Why do you have work to pay for my plumbing bill?" she teased. "I heard you quit your job at the Ministry?" she asked looking for a towel to clean her creasy hands.

"Didn't my lovely mother tell you that I am now the president of Malfoy Incorporated?" Draco said smugly as he opened the book.

"No she didn't and yes that is for work, Blaise owled me all these lists of books that he's making me read before I can become governor. I thought that due to the fact that we're friends he would make it easy for me but no…" Hermione pouted going to her fridge to take out some pumpkin juice.

"Blaise is always like that he doesn't let business and pleasure mix. Even if he's your friend he treats you like everyone else. That's why I think he'd be a great boss." He said matter-of-factly. "I always knew he would be successful."

"Yes I'm glad that you two managed to rebuild your friendship. Anyways you're now the new head of Malfoy Incorporated? I mean why? Lucius is still capable isn't he?" Hermione asked pouring two goblets of pumpkin juice and handing one to Draco.

"Well he is, but he wants me to manage it now. He is getting old 'Mione, he wants to retire now and have some time to himself." He explained sipping on his pumpkin juice.

"Ow?" Hermione asked showing little interest while she went into another land thinking. She hasn't been able to talk to Narcissa since the party. She wanted to think that this was the first time Draco left the manor ever since Lavender left him. She wanted to believe that she was the reason that Draco is living again.

"Besides my mother and father has decided to open a café franchise in both wizarding and muggle worlds, father called it Narcissa after my mother. You'd be glad to know that it is actually a great success. It's only new but everyone seems to be getting familiar with the name." He replied smugly before getting up and looking around. "Wait a minute, something is missing…where on earth is your cat?"

"That stupid cat decided it likes Ronald more than me so he is now living at the burrow with Ron. Stupid cat I looked after him for seven years and he betrays me by choosing Ronald!" Hermione ranted, causing Draco to chuckle. " Oh a café franchise? Well I'm glad I can get free food now."

This made Draco's chuckle get promoted to full blown laughter. Then he reached forward and wiped some grease from her forehead.

"Hahaha I are you still that stingy? Then again it's obvious by you doing your own plumbing."

Hermione laughed to hide away the feelings that resurfaced. _What the hell? Shouldn't you be gone by now?_

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Draco said sincerely. "For the way I've acted these last few days. Even for not answering your owls when you first arrived back in England. The day you came back was also the day that I received a letter from Lavender and-"

"It's okay Draco, I understand." She said putting her hand on his shoulder. She didn't want to hear about the betrayal of Lavender. She was actually thankful that he was able to recover and get over it so quickly.

"Well at least you're back in circulation now." She reasoned, " so does your parents need a secretary for your café franchise? I'm sure I can do it part time." She laughed quickly changing the subject away from Lavender.

Draco just raised his eyebrows, "Come to think of it," he started looking at Hermione's tank top and short shorts, "They do need a waitress or maybe a bar-girl. What you're wearing would be perfect for that job, I'm sure we'd get even more customers.

"Ahhh really now?" Hermione asked before raising her had that still had a bit of grease and rubbed it onto Draco's face.

"You little minx!" Draco yelled but before he could reach out for her she had already ran towards the balcony. They spent the next hour running around just like how they used to.

XXX

Hermione was coming out of Madame Malkin's when she heard a familiar sound come from behind her.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled causing Hermione to turn. "Hermione you suddenly disappeared at your party. One minute you were dancing to the Weird Sisters next minute you were gone. Don't tell me you're mad about the whole Crookshanks thing are you? I swear I didn't mean for him to become so attached to me."

"No It's okay Ron, I'll just visit him all the time at the burrow until he comes back to his senses and decides to come back home with me." She laughed.

"Hermione I didn't get to talk to you properly but you have seriously grown up now very beautifully." Ron praised as Hermione turned around to show off.

Hermione just laughed. "I thought you went to Bulgaria to do some training with Blaise?" Hermione asked Ron as they walked down Diagon Alley. Ron had decided to work as an employee for the Department of Magical Sports and Games with Blaise.

"Well he said I can just continue my training here you know it's hard to stay away from someone you love." He sighed as he went into a dreamy daze.

"Hermione!" Pansy yelled as she walked out of Gringotts and crossed the ally towards them before she leaned up on her toes to give Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"Pansy!" Hermione exclaimed. Over the two years the friends didn't forget each other and continued to write to each other, but Pansy came late to the party due to work and had just missed Hermione.

Ron walked over to Pansy and wrapped an arm around her shoulders possessively causing Hermione to raise her eyebrows.

"Pansy! You didn't tell me that you and Ronald were dating! When did this happen?" Hermione laughed as she gave Pansy an accusing stare as her gazed switched from Pansy and Ron.

"I was going to write to you but you were already here! I didn't want to jinx it you know? We were going to tell you at your party but you were gone before I got there. The host not at her own party. Quite scandalous."

"What can I do? She used Amortentia on me." Ron joke receiving a whack on the head from Lavender.

"You wish! You're lucky I even agreed to date you. The playboy that you are afterall! Hey Hermione you better come to our engagement party okay? I'll owl you an invite."

"Play boy Ron? Wow do you actually have the guts to talk to girls now?" Hermione continued to tease. "Wait engagement party? What? Have you been dating that long?"

"Are you with anyone?" Ron asked changing the subject before seeing Draco walk out of Quality Quidditch supplies with a new set of dragon hide gloves.

"Mate how you been? I didn't see you either at the party." Ron said as he gave Draco a handshake and a man hug.

Pansy however couldn't help but whisper to Hermione. "Are you two finally dating? You have no idea how happy I was when his wedding with Lavender didn't go through."

"Shhh…" Hermione whispered back to her friend, but for some reason even she had an unexplainable feeling in her heart. One of joy as well.

Hopefully Draco will truly forget about Lavender and whatever happened between them both. In the space of that week Draco and Hermione were always together. As though Lavender had never made a presence, like how they used to be before she arrived at Grimmauld Place except for one change they were now adults older and wiser.

XXX

Hermione followed Pansy's gaze one day as they were sitting in a restaurant for dinner. "That's Lavender isn't it?" Pansy asked looking straight at the said girl. Hermione swallowed before answering.

"Y-Yes that's her…"

"Is she married yet? I heard that she ran off with some guy that's why she didn't turn up to her wedding with Draco. I mean what a slag." Pansy replied more to herself than to Hermione.

"I-I don't know Pansy, who did she run of with?" Hermione asked still in a daze as she looked towards Lavender.

"I don't know maybe someone from a different country? Draco says she's always traveling, naturally she would cheat on him. When the dragon's away the lion will play." Pansy said bitchily as she took a bite from her turkey sandwhich.

"Well we don't know? Maybe she got excited or maybe she just doesn't love Draco anymore?" But for some reason Hermione felt a pang of fear rise in her chest.

XXX

When Hermione got home to her apartment she was surprised to see Mike sitting on her sofa reading a book about quidditch. For the past month he hadn't crossed Hermione's mind once and she felt bad for forgetting about her boyfriend.

"Hi, I thought you were going to get home late, your friend Ron let me in by the way, he dropped by to pick up some of his clothes for when he looked after your place or something. Nice bloke even asked for an autograph. He said you went out to have dinner with a friend so I assumed you would be out late.

"When-When did you get here? I- I mean to England?" Hermione stuttered still in shock of seeing Mike standing in front of her.

"Four days ago, hey why does it look like you saw Voldemort? Aren't you glad to see me?" He asked as he looked down at her, all of a sudden feeling unwanted.

"I-I'm glad of course," Hermione answered still in a monotone. "I'll make you something to eat I'm sure you're tire from the trip."

But Harry held onto her hand getting her to stay. "I went and ate at the café downstairs with your friend Ron, relax hon all I want is to have you beside me." And with that Mike trapped Hermione into a tight embrace. "I terribly missed you hon, did you miss me?

"Of course!" Hermione lied quickly before pulling away from Mike's embrace.

"By the way I talked to my parents and they have let me get married so now we can-"

"Wait get married?" Hermione cut him off worried about his attentions.

"Yes hon get married, that's where we're leading to anyways right?

Hermione looked away quite confused. He wanted to get married? Now? Already?

"I'm not ready to get married Mike, besides you live so far away and I'm sure you're not ready to settle down yet. We're still young and free."

Mike just laughed. "Hon I talked to Oliver he said he'd be more than happy that I move to his team, Matt's not very happy about it but he'll get over it. As for settling down, do you think I'd offer if I wasn't ready? Hermione I am more than ready to settle down." Then he wrapped her into another embrace and that is what Draco walked in on when he floo'd to her apartment that day.

"Sorry…I didn't know you had a guest." Hermione quickly pulled away, her eyes getting larger. It was as though she had just been caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar. She didn't understand why guilt suddenly rose from her chest. Mike was her boyfriend and alas Draco was just her friend.

"Who is he hon?"

Hermione swallowed twice before she finally got the guts to introduce both guys to each other. They gave each other a handshake and both looked each other up and down measuring and judging the others character. After the handshake Draco pulled away and immediately bid his farewell.

"So umm I won't take long, I'll just go now, I didn't know you had a guest." Draco said with no emotion in his tone, before turning and making his way back into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor!"

Hermione was unmoving, staring at the fireplace, while Mike stared at Hermione suspicion.

"How long have you known him for hon?" He finally asked Hermione.

"Almost forever." Was her whispered answer in return.

XXX

Until Mike went home she still didn't give an answer to his question of marriage. That night she owled Draco but got an owl back from Narcissa telling her he wasn't home. He also didn't come visit her the following day. She decided to go visit him a little later in the afternoon, to make sure that he was already home from Malfoy Inc.

"When he came home from work he left straight away dear." Narcissa answered as she led Hermione to a drawing room.

"Oh is he at one of the cafes?"

"Hermione I can assure you that he is not there either, I just got Lucius to check every one."

"I'll just come back the Narcissa, thank you anyways." The disappointment was apparent on her face as she made to turn but Narcissa grabbed onto her upper arm.

"Lavender is back Hermione." She said plainly causing Hermione to turn back to look at her. Was Lavender with Draco? She didn't want to entertain the though.

"Yes, I actually saw her recently, when I was at a restaurant having dinner with Pansy." She replied looking straight ahead past Narcissa's shoulder.

"I really don't understand why Draco still needs to meet up with that girl." Narcissa huffed. Hermione just cringed. Was Draco meeting that girl? She remembered the gossip she got from Ginny that Lavender was pregnant. Was that true? And if so was Draco the father? If so she was sure Draco would forgive her easily for standing him up at the alter, not to mention he was still madly in love with the girl.

"M-Maybe they have to talk about something?" Hermione reasoned her tone was as though she was shivering.

"They have nothing to talk about! Ever since she stood him up at that altar despite everything he did for her she lost her right to talk to him! She says she was dying? Well I don't believe that! She had a terminal illness that's why she left? I don't believe that either. She says she didn't want Draco to feel heartache and pain so she didn't get married to him because she didn't want him to suffer? Well she is one deceiving girl and I don't want my son to have anything to do with her." She exclaimed angrily before she frankly said "Hermione, if you really love my son you will help me find a way to get both of you married so that Lavender cannot return!"

"Ma-marriage?" Hermione replied in confusion as she stared at the elder lady in front of her. "Narcissa, Draco and I aren't dating. How on earth are we going to get married?"

"There is an easy solution to that dear, it isn't hard to find a way." Narcissa said seriously. "Just follow every instruction I give you and I assure you, you will get married to Draco."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe what the lady in front of her was saying.

"I know you are in love with my son Hermione." Narcissa said with certainty breaking the silence.

"I don't- I m-mean."

"Don't try and deny it Hermione. I'm also a female and I know that you have feelings for your friend ever since the beginning." She said directly.

By this stage Hermione's face was turning into a deep shade of red she looked down to hide it. She was at a lost. Apparently Narcissa always knew about Hermione's feelings and now? Now she was supporting and even _urging_ Hermione to act upon it and get them married! It was absolutely absurd!

"I don't want Draco to go back to that girl Hermione. She has deceived and made my son a fool once before. You don't know the embarrassment our family has received because of her. If you didn't return maybe my son would still be locked up in his room." Narcissa said quietly the pain for her son clearly showing. Hermione went up to the elder lady and gave her a hug.

"Narcissa, Draco has a mind of his own and another thing he loves Lavender."

"My son is smart Hermione, but I have no idea why he doesn't use it when it comes to Lavender." Narcissa sniffed as though she was almost going to cry. "Hermione, it isn't impossible that your marriage with Draco would be successful if me and you help each other out. Listen to me. I'll help you get married to Draco. I will be the one to device a plan."

"But Narcissa I have a boyfriend."

"Yes. Pansy told me. But do you love him?" she asked in a tone to say that she was provoking her almost challenging.

Hermione once again looked down. Not being able to think of an answer and what was she meant to do? It was a great opportunity to finally be able to snag the man she loved. All she had to do was follow his mother's orders and presto! She would get married to Draco and finally become Mrs. Malfoy.

But…Draco didn't love her. All right he did love her but that love was the love for a younger sister. It was still love, but would it be enough to be the foundation for a marriage with him?

On the other hand will she allow Draco and Lavender getting back together? Lavender who once already hurt the man she loved?

XXX

Hermione couldn't sleep that night after what Draco's mother Narcissa had said. She wanted to get her and Draco married! She wanted nothing else in this world but to get married to him! But if only she could have some sort of sign to know that Draco loved her in return.

_The day will come where her will wake up and realize that he loves you and has loved you all along. _She remembered Narcissa telling her.

She didn't know what to do. Mike had just called on her phone asking her again if she has changed her mind about marriage.

_I love you hon. I promise to do everything within my power to make you happy._ That's what Mike said over the phone.

_You need to make a decision before everything is too late. _Were Narcissa's words before she left.

Those lines were continuously replaying in her head. How she fell asleep, even she didn't know.

XXX

**A/N: Okay guys here's chapter 8. I would of uploaded it earlier but my mom dragged me to this dinner and dad was using the computer when I got home and I am now epically tired so I'm gonna bounce. Night xoxo oh review!**


	9. And now the plot thickens

**My Cheating Heart**

**Disclaimer: **Right so the characters don't belong to me as they belong to J.K Rowling and I don't entirely own the plot either because the general idea was from a foreign pocket book that soon turned into a tv series with the same title but its quite different to how they had it but I hope you enjoy it tho.

XXX

**Hey guys this is now chapter 9 the chapter you have ALL been waiting for. You will finally find out what Hermione does, but don't blame it on her Narcissa was the one that suggested it, Narcissa was the one that planned it, Hermione just followed to save her friend from more heartache. You are all going to hate me for what Hermione is going to do and probably stop reading my story but I hope you don't and just keep reading. Thanks.**

XXX

**Chapter 9**

**And now the plot thickens**

"It was late when he got home." Narcissa whispered to Hermione the next day.

"Didn't he say where he went?" Hermione asked back while Narcissa just looked at her knowing that Hermione would understand straight away. _Oh she would be the perfect daughter in law. _Narcissa thought as she handed Hermione a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she took the pumpkin juice into her own hands before she looked up the stairs. "Is he still sleeping?"

"Yes, I think it would be better if you went up to wake him, and you can both have breakfast together. I'll just get Dixie to make some breakfast." Narcissa decided almost pushing Hermione towards the direction of the door.

Draco's door wasn't locked so she just went straight on in. Draco was still sleeping so Hermione just looked him over with a smile on her lips. Apart from the blanket, Draco's top half was naked and he was sleeping on his stomach.

He was truly lean and beautiful. His muscles weren't the extreme buff but they were toned. She smiled as she remembered what the girls used to call him at school. 'The Slytherin Sex God' or sometimes 'The Slytherin Prince.' He really did look like royalty after all and almost everyone looked up to the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team like he was a god.

Draco was no longer a teenager but nothing has changed from his physical features. In fact his features just became more prominent as the years went by.

Hermione's eyes traveled up to look at his face. She could only see a bit because he was lying on his stomach but she could just make out his pouted lips, his blond eyelashes and his slightly crooked nose. Hermione giggled at the memory of how he got the crook. It was from third year when she had punched him.

Hermione didn't want to admit it but she thinks that although they haven't seen each other in two years, her feelings for the man in front of him seemed to increase. Then she tried desperately to forget about him because she didn't want to be an obstacle or a thorn to his love for Lavender but not now. Then he let Lavender win, she moved out of the way for their love but she just hurt her friend and it was her turn now.

Hermione walked towards the sleeping figure and as though her hand has a mind of its own it lifted itself up about to stroke Draco's blonde hair but when the boy moved she immediately pulled her hand away.

Draco yawned and stretched before opening his eyes.

"Good morning!" Hermione greeted quickly guilt flooding her face. She almost got caught about to touch him!

"Am I dreaming and you're Celestina Warbeck about to ravish me?" Draco asked sleepily.

"Y-Your mom told me to wake you up so we can have breakfast togethether." Hermione couldn't help but have a little peek at Draco's chest. _Hmmm well defined. _For a moment Hermione thought she would be on cloud nine if ever there was a chance that she would be trapped in his arms.

Draco wasn't paying attention and instead now had his head resting on his arm which was resting on his knee. The smile of sleepiness still on his lips.

"Have you been watching me sleep?" He suddenly asked.

As soon as he asked this Hermione's eyes knitted together and her cheeks sported a pink tinge. "What makes you think that?"

Draco just ginned. "I had this feeling that someone was watching me. That was what woke me up. Since you were the one I saw when I woke up, it must have been you who was ravishing me with your eyes!"

"You're so cocky Draco." Hermione said hating herself because she knew that the guilt and embarrassment was shown on her face. "It wasn't your wild imagination that woke you up but instead the fact that it is almost noon! So get up so that I can eat now too."

"Yes boss." Draco answered as he stretched some more in bed. When he got up the blanket fell to the ground causing Hermione to gasp and blush. He as almost naked he wasn't wearing anything except a thin pair of jocks, which hardly covered anything anyways because he was fully aroused. A shiver ran down her spine and turned her back towards him. She was horrified!

Draco just laughed at her reaction. "Why Hermione is this the first time you saw a guy who just woke up wearing his underwear? Why what does your boyfriend wear to bed?" His last sentence had a tone of distaste and the smile disappeared from his lips.

Hermione just ignored what he said and continued. "Can you hurry up and get dressed already? You're really annoying!" She stuttered her face flushing an even deeper red. She was wondering where the heat in her body that was traveling downwards came from.

"You're lucky that at least I'm actually still wearing some underwear." Draco said as he slipped on some pants. "I used to sleep in the raw." He continued amused. "Oh why are you still turned around?"

"Are you dressed yet?"

"Yes ma'm I am dressed. Merlin Hermione you sound like McGonagall." Draco muttered as they made their way to breakfast.

XXX

It was two days where Draco didn't owl or visit Hermione. Which made Hermione wonder because before Lavender came back, Draco would always owl her to say that he wouldn't be able to visit her that day.

That was the reason why Hermione made her decision straight away.

"I am glad of your decision dear." Narcissa said with a smile on her face as she hugged Hermione.

"So what are we going to do Narcissa?" Hermione asked a tone of worry in her voice.

"Mama, from now on you call me mama." The elder lady demanded the look of happiness quite apparent on her face. "Don't worry Hermione I will be in charge of that I have already thought of something."

Hermione was quiet. She didn't know whether what she was doing was right or wrong. All she was doing was following what her heart and her mind wanted her to do. Her confidence was increased when Draco's mother Narcissa seemed intent for her to do this. But somewhere in the back of her mind, Hermione still felt the slight feeling of fear with what they were going to do.

XXX

"Come on Draco! Come with me please? It is Pansy and Ronald's engagement party. I'm sure Pansy would feel disappointed if you don't come with me."

"I'll just feel out of place, all of you are close and I'm more distant. Besides people will look at me with pity or something. I don't want that Hermione." Draco explained while he cleaned his new broomstick. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend to go with you?"

"He's in Bulgaria. Come on Draco for Pansy? We'll only be there for a bit, just to make Pansy and Ron happy." Hermione insisted trying everything to get Draco to come with her.

"What is your boyfriend's problem anyways? He never seems to be here." Draco asked sharply as he put down his broom and faced towards her. "Seriously if I were you I'd break up with him. He's never around."

_I asure you Draco I am going to break up with him. The instance that your mother's plan works, I will have to break up with him._

"If you don't want to come, then don't!" Hermione huffed crossing her arms as she turned around about to stomp of to the fireplace, when Draco grabbed onto her arm pulling her back almost making her collide with his chest.

"Jeez you are a bossy one aren't you?" Draco asked huskily as he stood up. "I just wanted to make sure that I was the one you really wanted to go with that's all. Make sure that you actually wanted to spend time with me…"

Hermione swallowed. She really didn't understand Draco. One minute he's serious, the next it's as though he's angry and then another time it's as if he's joking. If she didn't stop herself, one day she might be the one who will reach up grab his neck and kiss him.

"So you're going with me now?"

"I said yes didn't I? Give me that guilt trip and all." Draco smiled while Hermione smiled sweetly, but if Draco bothered to analyze her smile, he would se that there was something different about it.

XXX

"Are you two dating yet?" Pansy asked when Draco went off to talk to Ron about the upcoming quidditch game.

"Mmm what do you think?" Hermione replied in return as she went along the table picking up finger food and placing it on her plate. She was quite hungry.

Pansy just threw a glance at her fiancé and then at Draco, "Because I just recently saw Draco with Lavender over at Diagon Alley," Pansy said still looking at Draco.

"Is that-Is that true Pansy?" Hermione asked back formally who now also started to look at Draco.

"Yes it's true, that's why I'm asking if you two are dating.

"We're just friends." Hermione answered as though there was knife getting stabbed into her heart and then looked again at Draco. If what Pansy was saying was true then her gut feeling was correct because Draco was meeting up with Lavender.

"And here I thought that that type of answer was only used for celebrities." Pansy laughed in return. "Come on lets go back to the boys."

So Pansy and Hermione went back to the boys who were sitting at a table.

"Love, we better go entertain the other guests," Ron declared. So Pansy and Ron went around to the other guests leaving Hermione and Draco at a table.

"So why isn't potter here?" Draco asked after a while.

"Ginny's reaching her 9th month so he has to look after." Hermione replied. "Do you want another firewhisky?" she asked, picking up a sausage roll from her plate and eating it.

"Nah I'm good this is enough." Draco held up his empty bottle of firewhisky. "Maybe I won't be able to arrive home safely."

"Oh loosen up, You've only had two bottles." Hermione reasoned. "Besides I'm also going to get some pumpkin juice." She stood up and momentarily left Draco at the table by himself.

Hermione opened the ice cold bottle of firewhisky and looked over at the table with Draco again relieved to see that he was once again talking to Ron.

_Come on Hermione, this is for his own good. If you don't do this he'll go back to Lavender and he'll just get hurt again. With you he'll never get hurt._

Taking a deep breath, she retrieved a small vial of potion from her bag, which Narcissa had given her. Biting her lip she took out the cork from the vial and poured it into his firewhisky. She walked slowly back to the table filled with worry.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Draco joked taking the firewhisky from her hand, causing Hermione to feel an extreme amount of guilt. Truth is, she wasn't trying to get him drunk just asleep and unaware.

Draco didn't even bother to use a glass and instead chugged his firewhisky from the bottle. After two chugs it was as if he was already drunk and was severely out of it.

"Woah slow down. Don't drink it so fast so that it will last longer." Hermione urged. _So that the potion will last longer._

Soon Draco was holding onto her hips and gripping into her right thigh. Narcissa gave her a potion that held the characteristics of a muggle drug. His hand moved down her curve caressingly making a shiver go down Hermione's spine, yet she couldn't get herself to move away from the boy in front of her. Some odd reason she liked what he was doing despite the feeling of worry that was erupting in her chest, making her heart rate speed up t more that what was recommended.

"If I could only bottle your smell, my little heart, I'd be a rich man…" He murmured in her ear groggily as he started placing butterfly kisses along her neck.

"Umm I think you've had enough finish of your firewhisky so we can go." Hermione urged pushing the bottle in his direction. Draco eyed the bottle before reaching out and downing the remaining contents in one gulp.

"You-you shouldn't have given me that last bottle sweetheart. Can…can you apparate me home?" The said bottle of beer was now rolling around on the table.

Hermione tried to hold him up but he was too heavy so she waved at Ron who immediately came. "He's knocked out cold from so much to drink." Hermione explained receiving a confused look from Ron.

"I never thought Draco to be one to pass out from alcohol" Ron explained before helping to stand Draco up. "Will you be alright?" Ron asked.

"Yes I'm fine." She smiled at Ron. "Bye, and congratulations again on your engagement." With that Hermione apparated herself and Draco to Malfoy Manor.

XXX

When they got the Manor, Narcissa was sitting on the couch waiting for them. She helped Hermione bring Draco to his room before turning towards the door.

"You know what you have to do Hermione, I'll leave you alone now." Narcissa urged when they finally got Draco in bed."

"Narc-Mama I'm nervous and scared…Maybe we shouldn't continue with this plan?" Hermione said nervously wanting to back out at the last minute.

"Hermione this is the last chance, don't back out now. Do you really want Draco to go back to Lavender?" Narcissa challenged.

"No. What do I have to do?" Hermione asked now determined to get through with the plan.

"Take his clothes off." Narcissa answered frankly nodding her head in Draco's direction.

"Narcissa I can't do that! What if-what if?"

Narcissa sighed and took a deep breath before walking over to her son. She started unbuttoning his shirt making Hermione swallow. She wasn't sure whether she should stay or run outside.

Narcissa left Draco in his underwear while Draco was still soundly asleep. "I'm going to leave now. You have to do the underwear." Narcissa urged again tapping Hermione on the shoulder lightly before pushing her and walking out the door.

"Narcis-" Hermione called out, however Narcissa had already left.

It was as though Hermione was about to faint. She started pacing back and forth in Draco's room looking at the sleeping man in front of her. When he moved she froze a few moments passed where she even stopped breathing. Then she stared at the sleeping male form, and with renewed determination made her way over to the bed.

Now or Never.

"I promise not to look Draco, I'm so sorry but this is for your own good. Lavender will just hurt you again." Hermione talked to Draco as though he could actually hear her.

With trembling fingers she started taking off Draco's underwear then realized it wasn't actually that hard. She looked at the man with appreciation in her eyes despite the nervousness she was feeling.

"There." Hermione threw his boxers onto the ground and looked at the man again.

"If you became a model for witch weekly, I'm sure almost every witch will buy a copy." She joked to ease her tension before swallowing again.

Even though Malfoy Manor was freezing cold Hermione still had sweat running along her brow.

She started taking off her own clothes. _Don't leave anything on. _That was Narcissa's instruction. She got the blanket and covered Draco's body with it and then carefully got into bed with him to share the same blanket.

She held her breath when she felt their skins touch it was like she was on fire! She moved over so that there was a space between her and Draco in order to make sure their skins won't touch.

She spent hours staring at the ceiling wondering if what she was doing was right. When and how she fell asleep she herself didn't know.

XXX

**A/N: There you go guys you finally got it the plot you have all been awaiting! Don't kill me this was where the story was going from the beginning if you read the summary it says that she made a plot to get him. Oh I hope you all don't decide to take me off your favourite and story alert list because of this chapter. I hope you keep reading it is a good story once you get into it after all it was a bestseller and became a tv show and it is a true story… so please review and keep reading. Afterall I updated in less than 24 hours **** I also know it's short but it was just to have the plot written. I didn't want to put it in chapter 8 then leave a cliff hanger so hope you like it **


	10. Waking up next to you

**My Cheating Heart**

**Disclaimer: **Right so the characters don't belong to me as they belong to J.K Rowling and I don't entirely own the plot either because the general idea was from a foreign pocket book that soon turned into a tv series with the same title but its quite different to how they had it but I hope you enjoy it tho.

XXX

**I know I know it has been…. AGESSSSSSSS but I have made an attempt today **** I wrote like half in … November then didn't know what to write but anywho…**

XXX

**Chapter 10**

**Waking up next to you**

Draco threw his arms and felt a warm body next to him. Dreamily, he moved his hand up and found her breast. He caressed it gently as he moaned.

With his eyes still closed, he moved closer and kissed her nape and kissed her sleepily,

"Hmmm…even in dreams, you have such an enticing scent, sweet-" He stiffened and took a gulp before running his hand once again over the body next to him. He could not possibly be dreaming could he? Slowly he opened his eyes to see the person lying next to him.

"Hermione!" He yelled with shock as he immediately recognized who the person in front of him was. However the girl in front of him still didn't awake as she was so tired of contemplating last nights events and if she made the right decision. Draco quickly got up as if he was trying to run away and clutched onto his head directing his eyes to every other place in the room except at the naked being that was still sleeping next to him.

On cue the door suddenly opened and Narcissa Malfoy gracefully walked into the room and her eyes dramatically widened at the image in front of her followed with a deep and shaky breath.

"Oh My Godric, Draco! What in Salazar happened here? Why is Hermione here in your chambers and, and is…naked!"

"Ma I-I don't know!" was Draco's confused answer as he glanced again at the naked woman in his bed and took another shaky breath. He honestly didn't know what they did but he was sure of one thing. They were both naked! He couldn't even think of an explainable reply to his mother's question apart from the obvious and Draco doubts that would go down well if he answered that. He was sitting there clutching his head attempting to remember what on earth happened the previous night.

With large strides Narcissa walked over to the bed and lightly shook Hermione on the shoulder. "Hermione? Hermione dear…wake up."

Hermione moaned and buried her face deeper into her pillow attempting to block out the distant calls of her soon to be mother in law.

Annoyance gracing her features Narcissa swiftly took the silk quilt in her hands and whipped it onto the floor before letting out and ear-piercing scream which slowly awakened Hermione along with the cold air that was now giving her naked being goosebumps.

"Bloody Hell!" Draco quickly averted his eyes away from his naked friend silently kicking himself to risk a look at what his mother was yelling at. He should have known better.

"Dr-Draco" Narcissa shakily stuttered whilst she had her hand over her heart taking slow steady breaths. Narcissa Malfoy was always a good actress. "You-You're father and I have raised you better than this, we've raised you to respect women. I believe that what happened last night is quite clear don't you think? We-We should arrange that you and Hermione marry immediately." She explained her eyes looking far away before landing on her son. "I shall tell you're father right now and arrange some house elves to handle it." She said more steadily and more determined before making her way to the door.

"Wait, mother you cannot be serious can you?" Draco yelled angrily as he pulled on his boxers and paced around the room. "I have absolutely no recollection of last night's events. We cannot be sure what this, this girl actually did to me last night for all we know she could also be out to get the Malfoy fortune!" He said harshly pointing to the girl who was still sitting on his bed, biting her lip as she looked down to use her hair as a curtain to cover the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You know I would never do that Draco. You know me." Hermione said finally speaking.

"Obviously I don't if I wake up with you next to me." Draco replied his eyes shining with the old coldness that used to reside in them back in the days at Hogwarts. He looked at her again before walking into his adjoining bathroom.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" Narcissa yelled following him into the bathroom. "You are going to marry Hermione no questions asked!"

"Mother there is going to be no wedding! Especially not to her!"

"Draco I raised you better than this, generations of Malfoys all of them with respect and following their parents orders-"

"Generations of _pureblood_ Malfoys and you want _me_ to be the first to marry a-a MUDBLOOD!" Draco roared opening the door to Hermione who was listening on the other side. Hearing clearly what he had called him. Draco shoved past her back into his bedroom. "What are you still doing here?"

"I-I…" Hermione picked up her clothes and ran into the bathroom that Draco had just vacated. Hearing the slam of the door outside, before hearing a knock on the bathroom door followed by Narcissa walking in.

"Hermione we won! Soon you will be Mrs. Hermione Jean Malfoy!" Narcissa said with a grin across her lips.

"Are you serious? Narcissa, didn't you hear? To him I am a mudblood once again. He is not going to marry me." Hermione huffed clipping her bra on and then turning towards the mirror to fix her hair.

"Hermione, he has to listen to me and his father. He _has_ to marry you. He simply has no choice."

"I don't want to get married to someone who is disgusted by, I don't want to marry someone who hates me."

Hermione spun around and stared at Narcissa. "Deal's off Narcissa. He's never going to me."

"So you are just going to give up? Again? You're just going to…fly away? And once again lose to Lavender Brown?" Narcissa mocked bitchily as she stood straight and stared down at the younger girl. "Maybe you do not deserve my Draco after all. You're a quitter Hermione Granger. And here I thought you were strong, ready to put up a fight, never to back down. Guess I was wrong because you are a _coward." _Narcissa whispered with a smirk knowing she had the girl now.

"I am brave enough to surrender." Hermione whispered back before walking out of the bathroom, out of Draco's bedroom and out of Malfoy Manor to apparate to The Burrow."

XXX

"Hermione dear we've been looking for you everywhere, we were so worried I almost owled your parents." Molly Weasley said as she sat Hermione down to make her a plate of breakfast.

"You what? You owled my mom?" Hermione exclaimed worriedly.

"You're lucky Pansy slept here tonight and told us where you were or else I would of floo'd to the ministry." Molly said as Pansy came down right on cue.

"Molly Hermione and I will raincheck on that breakfast, we're going to have breakfast in Diagon Ally today. Bye." Pansy exclaimed before dragging Hermione out the door.

"Okay Hermione Granger, You said you were going to drop Drake off, get some clothes from you're apartment then sleep at the Weasley's what happened to that huh?" Pansy questioned as they walked down Diagon Ally.

"Urmmm well you see Draco woke up and well he didn't want me to leave so I stayed."

"He didn't want you to leave? Ohh Hermione tell me everything, did something happen between you two?" Pansy squealed.

"Pansy the whole point of us going here was so the Weasly family wont hear what we are talking about, but Merlin it's as if you want all of wizarding England to hear!"

"Sorry but tell me come on."

"Oh it was sooooo big!" Hermione squealed.

"What was Hermione? Were those rumors in Hogwarts true is he really the sex god? Upon popular belief I never did sleep with Draco." Pansy laughed.

"No my amount of nerves put together as a number would be so big." Hermione rolled her eyes before walking in to a café and ordering some chilled pumpkin juice.

Pansy followed her in and continued her interrogation. "So what? Did it happen? Did you, you know?"

"Oh yes of course Pans, in my dreams in happened…I just don't know about reality." Hermione explained taking a seat outside.

"What?" Pansy asked confused. "you know Hermione Granger I never could understand you.

"Yeah sometimes I can't even understand myself." Hermione laughed. "Even I'm confused."

XXX

"Blaise, this is like some horrible dream, not even a dream it's a fucking nightmare!" Draco ranted as they were flying around Blaise's quidditch pitch. "It's like a nightmare however in reality I know that _nothing_ could have happened between me and Hermione. You know me Blaise don't you? You know that I will never do anything without thinking first, I analyze every corner in a situation. You know that I will never do one thing that I will regret for the _rest _of my life! Right?"

"Urmmm sure Drake I also know that sometimes you act upon impulse. Anyways why would you classify sex with Granger as a horrible nightmare? I'd consider it as a sweet dream. Think about mate, she's beautiful, bright, and brave. Tell me Drake…are you gay?"

"Ahhhaha I know you're style Blaise, you're teasing me, attempting to scare me and provoke me and so I get nervous. But I know what you're saying isn't true. You don't actually believe that do you? Me? Gay? Hermione…desirable? Jees Blaise nice try." Draco laughed almost sounding like he was insane.

"What the fuck are you talking about Draco? Are you alright?" Blaise asked confused.

"Blaise you know I have no interest in 'Mione, come on man you don't seriously think I am gay just because I am not attracted to her."

"You know Draco frankly I really don't give a fuck about what happened to you two, you're the one that came here this morning waking me up from my beauty nap and started ranting even though we only have _Just_ rebuilt our friendship. I just think you're fucked in the head for believing that sex with Granger is considered a horrible nightmare. I thought you had a plan to propose again to Lavender huh? That's what you told me two days ago. I don't approve but last time we hade a fight you almost killed me, so I prefer to stay in you're good books from now on.

"I do plan to propose again to Lavender!" Draco yelled.

"Then what the fuck did you do Drake? What the hell is this? Last fling is that what it is? From all people Drake, why Hermione? Why our friend?" Blaise asked irritated at the man flying in front of him. "I shouldn't of let her apparate you home yesterday, I saw you guys leaving from Ron and Pansy's engagement party, I arrived late but just in time to see you leave."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Draco roared before diving down to land, to make sure he won't crash from anger. "Have you been listening to me? NOTHING happened between me and Hermione. Do you understand?

"Really Drake? Okay then come back up here and lets fly."

XXX

Pansy and Hermione apparated back into Hermione's apartment and talked some more and right after Pansy floo'd away, Draco apparated inside.

"Hermione." Draco called walking from the kitchen into the lounge room where Hermione was looking at the fireplace. "Hermione, for once and for all tell me, did something happen last night between us?"

"Do you really need to ask me that Draco? We woke up next to each other. Both of us wearing nothing. What else could that mean?" Hermione asked trying her best to explain.

"No." Draco replied. "No that is impossible; you are like my little sister. No!"

"But- But it's like you forgot that last night." Hermione said smiling attentively.

"So did something really happen last night?" Draco asked worry painted across his face and voice.

"Are you doubting me Draco?" Hermione asked her voice soft and scared.

"Why can't you just tell me straight!" Draco roared.

"Yes Draco! Everything that a male and a female can do together we did together last night alright"

"I can't believe this." Draco huffed.

"Why? What's hard with you is that you don't want to admit it!" Hermione yelled!"

"What?"

"That you love me"

"And who told you that?"

"I can feel it."

"Well you're wrong, and if you expect that I will face the consequences of what happened last night, well you're wrong." Draco yelled at her.

"I'm not expecting anything!" Hermione yelled back wiping away the emerging tears. "I am not going to ask anything to come from you! You're nothing but a heartless bastard and you think that I will chase after you well you are wrong!"

"Good!" And with that Draco turned around and apparated away.

**XXX**

**A/N: I know it's been ages and I apologise but here you have it chapter 10. I also apologise that after waiting all this time for a chapter I update and it's so short but this is all I can come up with at the moment writer's block you see and I just moved houses so yeahh tired **** I hope you still enjoy it. Anyways it's new years eve so Happy New Year everyone! Bring on 2011! Wooooo and I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas **


	11. Don't leave, I'll marry you

**My Cheating Heart**

**Disclaimer: **Right so the characters don't belong to me as they belong to J.K Rowling and I don't entirely own the plot either because the general idea was from a foreign pocket book that soon turned into a tv series with the same title but its quite different to how they had it but I hope you enjoy it tho.

XXX

**AN:** Wassup guyssss? yeah i know its been agesss :( but i have holidays soon hopefully ill be able to post a few new chapters. Anyways i had a day off today. Parent teacher interviews and ive got a cold but thought staying in bed isnt productive at all so here i have written the next chappie :D enjoy.

**Chapter 11**

**Don't Leave, I'll marry you**

To say Hermione Granger was heartbreaken would have been an understatement. Hermione Granger was not just heartbroken, she was completely devastated. The one man she had ever loved was denying what happened between them. Of course nothing actually did happen between them, but he was denying the concept of it. Denying all of it when all evidence pointed otherwise was really a dagger to the heart. Ah young love.

Hermione had made up her mind. She had tried okay, she wasn't some loser giving up without a fight, oh no Hermione Granger had tried. She had even thrown away her morality and upbringing in the process. She had thrown away her Gryffindor ways to instead sport some Slytherin traits. She had lowered herself to the act of deciet. So now Hermione Granger was really going to give up and marched her way to the Ministers office.

XXX

"Kingsley!" Hermione called out once she reached the Minister's office.

"Ah Miss Granger, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Kingsley asked as soon as he took sight of Hermione.

"I have been thinking Kingsley, what if I return to Australia and work for the ministry there? I mean I've been in training there for the past 2 years, i am acquainted with the workers, even be considered friends. My parents live in Australia, I would prefer to be close to them and frankly I am lonely here. Everyone has somebody here in England. All my friends are getting married. I want to be with single friends, Mike is in Australia frequently as well. I think it would be a good idea." Hermione explained as honestly as possible. She didn't want him to learn that she was running again.

"If you insist Hermione, I will do your paperwork now, but if you ever change your mind, remember paperwork can easily be incendio'd away"

"I will remember that Kingsley, thank you"

XXX

So Hermione Granger had made up her mind it wasn't that hard really. Nobody wanted or needed her in England, whilst everybody needed her in Australia. Agnes had owled to claim that she was nothing without her after all. Draco didn't want her, he had Lavender. Ginny and Harry have already started a family. Neville and Luna were expecting and Pansy and Ron as shocking as it sounds were engaged. And her? Well she was with a man she didn't even love. All her friends were moving foward and she was being left behind.

Hermione sighed as she wrote to the prophet announcing that her apartment was for sale. She loved her apartment, it was her first investment but she wouldn't be needing it any longer. She wasn't even going to be in the country. Hermione started to put up advertisements everywhere, soon furniture was slowly disappearing from her home.

XXX

"Lucius talk to him, if he doesn't do something now, he will ruin his friendship with Hermione. Then that will ruin our friendship with the Weasleys! Lucius it will be just like before!" Narcissa ranted. She was honestly scared. What if her plan backfires? What if Draco will never marry Hermione? What if they fight and never be friends again. Oh it was all her meddling fault this happened. Why oh why.

"I will talk to our son Narcissa, but I don't like this. I am going to talk to him, tell him it isn't right what he did. I shall tell him to mend his friendship but I will not make him marry Hermione. He is old enough Narcissa, he should be able to chose what is right and what is wrong." Lucius replied calmly as though he was not at all affected by the situation.

"But Lucius you must! You must force him to marry Hermione! This could ruin him, this could ruin us!"

"Narcissa, for once it isn't about us."

XXX

"Draco my boy, care for a chat?" Lucius asked when he appeared at the doorway of Draco's bedroom.

"I am not going to marry Hermione father, she is like my little sister, i cannot do it." Draco said immediately assuming what the chat was actually about.

"Draco, I didn't come here to force you to marry Miss Granger, oh no Draco when you were born I promised myself that you would chose who you would want to marry. I am not going to change that now."

"Good because I'm not marrying her."

"Draco I came here to ask you to make things right. Hermione is a wonderful young lady and you have been friends with her for so long. It has been four days Draco, the issue has probably died down by now, she probably wants to forget about it more than you do." Lucius started "Draco I'm not asking you to marry her, I'm just asking you to make amends, I'm asking you to apologise for your wrong. If she is truely your friend, I'm sure she will forgive you." And with that Lucius Malfoy walked out of the door knowing his son will do as he had instructed.

XXX

The next morning Draco apparated into Hermione's appartment first thing, however he was not expecting what he saw, there was hardly any furniture, the remaining ones had white sheets covering them. Items were in boxes and it looked unlived in. Yeah Draco was shocked. Where was Hermione? Just as he was thinking that Hermione walked out of the kitchen wrapping some newspaper around a vase and putting it in one of the boxes closest to the fireplace.

"Hermione?" Draco said, hinted with a questioning tone.

"Oh Draco, you startled me! What are you doing here?" She asked almost harshly.

"I uhhh I wanted to talk to you but before that, what's going on? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm most certainly not playing quidditch, I'm packing."

"Why?" was Draco's one word answer.

"Im leaving, going back to Australia." She explained slowly as though he should already know this.

"Why?"

"Because I have no reason to stay here anymore I'm no longer needed."

"I'll give you a reason then." Draco said trying to come to terms with the new revelation.

"Okay Draco give me a reason then." Hermione challenged crossing her arms and looking at him.

"Don't leave Hermione, I need you."

"That's rich Draco, a few days ago you were calling me a mudblood, or have you forgotten?" Hermione said angrily turning back to once again pack.

"Dont leave, I'll marry you."

XXX

**A/N:** Okay so I know it is short and it is rushed but i have a cold alright and i am slightly delirious from all the medication LOLOL. I go on holidays in 2 days tho so i promise there will be updates and there will be better chapters. but for now share some love and review :D


	12. Run Away

**My Cheating Heart**

**Disclaimer: **Right so the characters don't belong to me as they belong to J.K Rowling and I don't entirely own the plot either because the general idea was from a foreign pocket book that soon turned into a tv series with the same title but its quite different to how they had it but I hope you enjoy it tho.

XXX

**AN:** Hey guys guess what? HOLIDAYS! WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! you know what that means? more chapters and if we're lucky it may go back to daily again :D but with a trade of course. more reviews you get more chapters. no reviews... well then i go and get a life like what normal teenagers do during the holidays... but dont worry. im sick so i will update despite the number of reviews but if i get better and no improvement... then theyll be delayed.

Also please stop hating on Draco the poor chap. Pretend you're in his shoes. You are unconditionally in love with a girl, willing to forgive when she broke your heart, when you think everything is going back to how you want, you wake up next to your one of your bestfriends and are forced to marry them. For yourself you don't want to because you don't love her but for her you feel morally obligated to in order to keep her dignity and pride. think about it.

**Chapter 12**

**Run Away?**

_"Don't leave I'll marry you" _? What the hell was he thinking? He didn't mean to ask her to marry her well maybe he did but not like that. Oh Salazar she's looking at me like im crazy.

"Listen Hermione, I know you don't want this either, we just got horribly intoxicated and as a result woke up, well you know. I know I said I didn't want to marry you, but i didn't think about you. You didn't want this either, but you can't run away from it. I took away your pride and dignity and if I don't marry you society will look down on you. They will hear about it you are Hermione Granger afterall. So Hermione, will you marry me? It doesn't have to be big, a ministry wedding and reception will do."

"Draco, I , well yes I will marry you. You are right, we have to face the consequences of our actions. Thank you Draco, you didn't have to but you still making sure my reputation doesn't get ruined. You are truely a good friend." Hermione tried her very best not to scream for joy, he had just asked to marry her, the plan was working afterall. Narcissa was right, Draco would never turn away from a responsibility. I probably shouldn't tell him about actually wanting this though, he believes we are both facing an indictable consequence, i'll let him believe we are two people with a bad fate.

Hermione smiled at her now fiance, and hugged him, she was soon to be Mrs Draco Lucius Malfoy.

XXX

Draco apparated into the Manor to be greeted by his parents laughing in the sitting room. He had no idea what he just got himself into but he knew it was the right thing. He looked at his parents smiling and laughing, they managed didn't they? They were arranged to be married, never even met until their wedding day, if my parents can do it so can I.

"Draco did you fix your problem?" Lucius asked taking him out of his reverie.

"I fixed it father, yes I have." He answered before looking towards his mother "You were right mother, I am a grown man and therefor i should face up to my responsibilities. I will marry Hermione, in fact we have already discussed it, we are to have a simple ministry wedding followed by a reception. There will be no grand work to it, it will just be a simple ceremony to join us by name. Will next week suffice mother?"

Narcissa beamed, like seriously grinned like a cheschire cat. She knew her son would come around, her plan wasn't a failure after all. She didn't even mind when Draco said it would just be a ministry wedding, his son was still marrying Hermione, and she will still be her daughter in law. Oh how she loved life at the moment.

"Oh Draco, I am so happy you have decided to face up to your mistakes and make it right! Of course next week will suffice, i will owl Kingsley and arrange it, you have no idea how a proud mother you have made me Draco. I know at this moment, that you are truely my son."

After Narcissa finished her talk with her son she started running around. "We need to get some caterers and make some invites for the recepetion."

"Mother! Just simple remember?"

"Of course Draco dear." Narcissa flashed her son an honest smile. It wasn't one of those snooty pureblood smiles. Oh no it was a real smile. Draco rolled his eyes before making his way to his bedroom.

XXX

"How could you do this to me Draco? When I thought our lives were returning back to normal I find out you're marrying that, that poor excuse for a witch!" Lavender screamed, tears rolling down her face, when Draco broke the news to her the day before Draco's marriage to Hermione Granger.

"It was a mistake, it was all a mistake! But it is a mistake that I have to face the consequences to!" Draco explained attempting to soothe his hysterical girlfriend...well ex girlfriend now.

"No Draco, it is the 20th century! It is no longer common to marry just because you touched a girl! Hermione will understand, everyone will understand!" she pleaded and quite unattractively.

"Lavender my parents will never forgive me if I back out of this engagement, it is the first time I have seen my mother truely happy in ages. I am sorry."

"But I am the one you love Draco!"

"Not all marriages are based on love Lavender, sometimes friendship is a great foundation to a successful marriage." Draco explained, attempting to convince himself rather than the blubbering female in front of him.

"Well do you want to marry her?" Lavender asked looking into the swirling, mercury orbs of Draco Malfoy. "Tell me Draco, is it just what you say it is, or are you truely keen on marrying her?"

"Lavender! Of course not! It was a mistake that we now both have to pay for. There is no other way out, my parents will not approve."

"There is Draco, run away with me. We'll elope and get married, when we return and your parents see that we are happy and possibly with a baby they won't dare attempt to ruin it. Draco we can run away."

"Lavender..."

"Meet me at Kings Cross Station, tomorrow at 2pm."

"But Lavender that's the time of the ceremony at the ministry."

"Exactly Draco, don't show up to it. Draco...I'll be waiting."

XXX

Early the next day the Malfoy Manor and The Burrow were all bustling around in preparation for the ministry ceremony and the reception to follow at the Manor.

Round tables of eight were magically alligned by the house elves in the garden, and the long table was set up on a wooden platform. The hedges were shaped, roses were picked, masterpieces to sit in the centre of the tables were made . Lights were strung, food was cooked, the whole place was bustling around.

Narcissa watched in pleasure as the manor was beginning to form into a wedding reception. This was what she wanted in so long, to have an ideal daughter and she was going to get it in the form of Hermione Granger.

A stage was made in the corner, Narcissa decided she would hire the Weird Sisters to this private event, the buffet was set up along with a bar, a wooden dancefloor was layed and fireflies were soon charmed to fly about in the sky.

The manor looked beautiful, no that wasn't the word it looked magical.

When Narcissa was pleased that the reception area was being well handled for by the house elves, she made her way inside to prepare for the ceremony. Draco was already in a white button down shirt with black slacks, his robe on his arm when he was making his way down the stairs.

"Draco where are you going?" Narcissa asked as she spied her son making his way out the front door.

"Oh mother there are just a few matters I need to attend to before the ceremony, you go ahead and get ready." Draco replied spinning around on his heel to once again face the door.

"But Draco the ceremony is only an hour away!" Narcissa yelled out to him worriedly.

"Don't worry mother, I'll make it, but I'll just meet you there. Bye!" With that Draco walked out the front door of Malfoy Manor.

XXX

"Oh my Hermione, you truely are beautiful!" Molly Weasely gushed as Hermione was ready to step into her wedding dress. As it was only a ministry ceremony, Hermione chose a simple, white, halter-neck dress that fell just above her knees. It was made of chinese spider's silk and felt like water cascading around her body when she put it on.

Pansy had done Hermione's make-up and opted for a natural look. She gave Hermione crimson red lips for contrast but her foundation, and eyeshadow were a glowing gold color to enhance her tan. Ginny did her hair. It to was natural. Ginny just tamed Hermione's curly hair and pinned it to one side with white flowered clips. Hermione Granger was truely beautiful.

"Hermione?" Harry appeared at the doorframe to Hermione's bedrrom in the manor. When Ginny moved out to live with Harry in Grimauld Place, Hermione was given her very own bedroom. "Hermione, it's time."

Soon the entourage were all making their way to the Ministry of Magic for the Granger-Malfoy Nuptials.

XXX

"You look beautiful dear." Lucius praised his wife as though he was seeing her for the first time and was falling head over heels in love with her again.

Narcissa was wearing a sapphire blue, floor length dress, that had thin spagghetti straps and a silver empire waist. She also had her hair in an elegant bun with tendrils of blonde hair framing her face.

"You actually look more dressed up than when Draco was about to marry Lavender and that was a grand wedding whilst this is just at the ministry." Lucius said eyeing his wife's outfit.

"Yes well I approve of my son's betrothed this time." With that Narcissa took hold of her husband's hand as they made their way down the stairs towards the fireplace in order to floo to the ministry for the wedding.

XXX

"Hermione you look absolutely radiant!" Kingsley grinned as Hermione walked into the marriage room of the ministry. It was a simple room that looked like a chapel with a few seats and a table. "It is now quarter to two, we will be beginning soon, but where is the groom?"

"Oh my son just had a few matters to attend to, he will be here shortly." Narcissa explained sternly, but the worry and unsureness was evident on her face.

It was soon 5 minutes till the scheduled time of the ceremony and there was still no sign of Draco. "Where could he be?" Hermione asked herself biting her cherry colored lips in worry. Was he leaving her? Was he going to not go through with the wedding?

XXX

Meanwhile, a golden colored carriage had just stopped at the steps of Kings Cross Station and the door was slowly opening to reveal the occupant inside.

"I knew he wouldn't leave me!" Lavender exclaimed to herself as soon as she saw it stop. "That Hermione Granger has NOTHING on Lavender Brown." she smirked before making her way down the steps.

The carriage soon opened completely and a italian dragon hide polished boot stepped out onto the concrete.

XXX

**A/N: **Muahahaahaha just a little cliff hanger for you guys! LMAO how you guys doing? Well my cold has gone yayyy! but my asthma still stays from the cold weather. BOOOOOOOO! I'm on holidays now, so i got this chapter out as fast as I coul. I woulda gotten it out on Sunday. But my dad who lives in Adelaide because of work came home for the weekend and he was using the computer most of the weekend duration so I apologise. The story is getting interesting don't you guys think? Hehe it is just about in the stirring middle of it! ahhhh I am quite proud actually and oh guys! I have gotten a lot of reviews I am actually quite happy but please keep reviewing the more the more inspired I shall get :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter have a greeeeeaaat day :)


	13. What do you want?

**MY CHEATING HEART**

**Disclaimer: **All characters do not belong to me as they belong to the one and only wonderful Miss Joanne Kathleen Rowling. The plot also doesn't belong to me as it was a foreign love story with the same title written by Martha Cecilia.

**Chapter 13**

**What do you want?**

"It is now two o'clock, where is the groom?" Kingsley asked the people in the chapel awaiting for the joining of families to occur.

"My son said he was just going to go somewhere and that he would meet us here, I am sure he is just slightly delayed, Oh Draco where could he be?" Narcissa said biting her bottom lip.

"Narcissa, what if he doesn't come? We have been waiting here for 15 minutes, Draco knows we were meant to be here half an hour early to prepare." Hermione said worriedly. She wouldn't be too surprised if Draco didn't arrive, after all he was just being forced into this marriage. Maybe Merlin was just giving her the karma she deserves and made Draco decide that he didn't want to marry her after all, maybe he had gone off to run away with Lavender, that's who he wanted to be with in the beginning not her.

"No I know my son Hermione, he will come. He wouldn't do this to you, he wouldn't do this to us."

XXX

"I knew he wouldn't leave me!" Lavender exclaimed to herself as soon as she saw the golden carriage stop. "That Hermione Granger has nothing on Lavender Brown." She smirked before making her way down the steps.

The carriage soon opened completely and an Italian dragon hide polished boot stepped out onto the concrete.

Lavender ran from the steps of Kings Cross Station towards the carriage to greet whoever was inside. First one foot was revealed, then the other. His two legs were shown and soon the full figure of one Blaise Zabini was in view.

"Blaise?" Lavender said in shock whilst attempting to look around Blaise's body to see if there was somebody else inside the carriage. "Why are you here? Where is Draco?" She asked confused once she learned that there was nobody else inside the carriage.

"He isn't coming Lavender." Was all the dark Italian said staring at her seriously. "He has decided to marry Hermione and you can do nothing about it. He sent me here to tell you not to wait for him and that he is sorry."

XXX

"_What am I going to do Blaise? Should I really leave Hermione at the altar and elope with Lavender? She is the one I love, not Hermione." Draco said earlier that day. Blaise and Draco may have been on rocky terms ever since that incident with Lavender Brown a few years ago but Blaise was always Draco's greatest and best friend. He was always there to help him through these types of decisions._

"_I don't know Draco, I can't decide for you. This is your life, you have to be the one to make your own decisions. However, let me remind you that you have once been left at the altar by that very same girl you are thinking of running away with. You know how much that hurt, do you really want to do the same thing to Hermione? You started smiling again after Lavender turned her back on you because of her, can you really thank her by inflicting emotional pain?"_

"_When Lavender left me at that altar, I felt betrayed, used. I was in denial thinking that she would eventually arrive looking beautiful in a white wedding gown that marks our special day. But she didn't come. My father was furious, we spent so much money in getting Lavender's perfect wedding. We booked the chapel she wanted, the reception wanted, the band she wanted, the caterers, the florist, the fashion designer everything was what she wanted and she didn't even come." Draco said remembering the events of that day._

"_What does your heart tell you to do Draco? Put all caution to the wind and follow what you want for once. Don't think about what Hermione wants, what Lavender wants, what your parents want, or what society wants. They can all kiss their asses because you have been following what's right for them your entire fucking life, for once, what do you want?"Blaise asked roughly in order to get some sense into his friends head._

_Draco smiled before his eyes glossed over in his imagination. "I want to start a family. I want to have two children my first born to be a son and I'll name him Knight because he will be the knight in shining armour for my second child who would be a daughter. I would name her Princess or Empress because I will treat her like royalty. I want a wife who has a warm heart, who won't rely on the house elves and would cook me the best family meals. I want our children to have a real family." Draco said with a laugh at his sappiness. "Sorry I know that sounds sad, but that's actually what I want."_

"_That's not sad Draco, everyone wants a happy family. But now think, who would you want to play the role of Knight and Princess' mother? Who would play the better role? Hermione or Lavender?"_

"_I love Lavender, but she doesn't want children. So I would never get that fantasy. Hermione however, she was always like my mother or sister. She was always looking after me like my mother, she is more family orientated, she actually wants children." Draco explained getting confused again._

"_Draco, has it ever crossed your mind that there is a possibility that you are already well on your way to starting a family? I mean, you don't remember what happened that night with Hermione, but there is a large possibility that she may already have your little Knight."_

"_No" Draco said quietly to himself trying to hide the smile at the possibility that it could be true. He doesn't remember that night but he was almost sure that no contraceptives were in use._

"_I ask you again Drake, in your fantasy. Who's the mother in your family?"_

"_Hermione."_

XXX

"He isn't coming Lavender." Was all the dark Italian said staring at her seriously. "He has decided to marry Hermione and you can do nothing about it. He sent me here to tell you not to wait for him and that he is sorry."

"That fucking bitch! She's forcing him to marry her isn't she? She was always desperate, I could always tell she loved my Draco more than just a friend. I am going to go to the ministry right this moment and stop that slut from stealing my boyfriend." Lavender said angrily walking past Blaise Zabini towards the road to get a cab to the opening of the Ministry of Magic. However Blaise grabbed her arm tightly to stop her from destroying a marriage of two people close to her.

"Don't you think you are the one that is acting desperate right now? You are planning to make a scene at the ministry of magic in order to ruin a wedding just for your own petty self-centredness? I mean how desperate can you get?" Blaise said looking Lavender up and down with a disgusted look. "You cannot do anything about it Lavender. Draco chose this path that he is taking. He wants to marry her, not because he loves her but because of moral obligation. Draco Malfoy slept with Hermione Granger and therefore he has to marry her to save face. Maybe in the muggle world it's alright to sleep around but in the Wizarding World especially with purebloods it is greatly frowned upon. Draco didn't just sleep with any other witch, she slept with THE Hermione Granger. The brightest witch of her age and war heroine."

"But Draco loves me." Lavender said to herself trying to fight back against the sting of Blaise's words.

"Maybe he does, but that no longer matters because in the wizarding world, dignity is what means more. Draco is the guy, he has the responsibility to look after the girl. He slept with her he may not remember it but all evidence points towards it. If he doesn't marry her, society would just chose to believe that he used her, took advantage. The wizarding world is let's say socially backwards. We still travel in horse in carriage, we still send mail by birds, we still believe in conserving a female's body to be seen only by her husband and we still believe in the need of being pure until marriage. Draco touched her, simple as that therefore he has to marry her to save the humiliation and bad reputation he will receive." Blaise shrugged after explaining to the girl Draco's point of view in hopes she would rethink her plan of ruining her friends marriage. "Besides Lavender, you and I both know that Hermione would make a much better wife to Draco than you ever will."

"That is not true; I would have made the perfect wife." Lavender said bitterly taking a deep breath.

"You could have been exactly that, but you chose not to show up to your wedding and now it's Hermione's turn. You had your chance you blew it." Blaise rolled his eyes and leaned back onto the door of the carriage.

"I was terminally ill!" Lavender whispered through clenched teeth now getting angrier than before. "Fine if what you are saying is true, explain it from Hermione Granger's view why does she have to say yes?"

"That parts easy. Being the girl she carries more burden to the situation. As I said, we are socially backwards and we believe in conserving a woman's purity for the man she marries. Hermione already slept with Draco. The only solution to keep that belief is to marry him. If we believe in conserving purity for the one you marry and Hermione already gave that purity to Draco its only logical to marry him as she would of then given her purity to the one she married." Blaise explained in a tone that suggested that Lavender was either just being a bitch or was just truly stupid. "Besides, due to that one event, Hermione now has the possibility of being…pregnant. If she is, I don't think Draco wants a bastard child and would prefer have a child within wedlock." Blaise shrugged before opening the carriage door and taking out a bag from inside. He took out a small cheque book and began to write.

"I will give you one thousand galleons, to stay away from the Malfoys. Go move to a different country, start over with that money. Maybe you'll find someone for you." With that Blaise got into his carriage and rode away.

XXX

"Hermione, it is now quarter past two, may I remind you that you only have the chapel till three, I can probably extend it a couple minutes but Draco needs to arrive really soon or else I have no choice but to make you all leave as the chapel has been booked by another couple this afternoon. Is there any way to contact the groom?" The minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebot asked Hermione when Draco was still nowhere to be seen.

"I, I am not quite sure where he could be Kingsley, I apologise if we are wasting your time I swear I don't mean it." Hermione apologised close to tears. "Draco will arrive isn't that right Narcissa? Draco would not leave me at the altar? He would not give me the same pain he had to go through when Lavender did it to him right? Draco respects me more than that? I am one of his best friends his _ sweetheart, _He would not do that to me right?" Hermione said close to tears when Pansy came up to her and hugged her.

"Hermione, I do not think I should tell you this, but last night Draco came to me with a large decision. He said that he met up with Lavender yesterday to tell her that it was over and that he was about to marry you but instead Lavender suggested an idea of possibly not showing up to the ministry today and instead to run away with her and elope. Draco came to me last night to try and help him decide, I told him that he should not do it because he is obligated to marry you. Hermione I told him not to run away with her but I guess, by the looks of it he didn't listen to me. Hermione I am so sorry, I should have told you earlier but I thought Draco would have made the right decision and not have gone, I thought he would go on with this wedding, Hermione I am so sorry I should have stopped him." Pansy said worriedly for her friend who could no longer stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

He had chosen Lavender again. It was always Lavender. What did she have that Hermione didn't? Hermione was so angry. At Lavender for suggesting to Draco that they run away and elope, at Draco, who chose Lavender over her and was breaking years of friendship but mostly, Hermione was angry at herself. For believing Draco could learn to love her. For saying yes to marry him but last for agreeing with his mother Narcissa to form a deceitful act that will force Draco to marry her. Hermione was angry at herself, because she was the one who started all of this, she was the one who gave herself that pain.

"Well if that is the case then what are we still doing here?" Harry said standing up. "Come on Hermione, we are wasting our time here, obviously with what Pansy has just said Draco is no longer coming. He is still the self-centred brat he was at school and he hasn't changed one bit. We were all just to stupid and trusting to believe that he could love anyone else but himself."

"Do not say that about my son!" Narcissa yelled standing up as well. "That is not true, Draco is not self-centred."

"Yeah? So leaving Hermione at the altar not thinking about what she would feel and only caring about his own ass is not self-centred?" Harry said angrily. "He left my best friend to wait like an idiot. He should have just let Hermione go but no instead he asks her to marry her and now we are in this mess. Come on Hermione, we're leaving.

"Wait, Draco will come." Narcissa said also almost close to tears.

"Didn't you hear what Pansy said Narcissa?" Harry turned to ask the older lady. "Your son Draco, went to see Lavender Brown yesterday and she suggested that they run away and elope. He went to Pansy to ask her to help her decide which means he was actually thinking about it and now he is not here which can only mean that he decided to run away with Lavender Brown after all." With that Harry grabbed Hermione's arm to lead her towards the door when it opened before they got to it to reveal Draco Malfoy in a white button down shirt and black dress pants, He was wearing his most expensive Italian leather boots and his brand new robe which he got just for the occasion.

"Where are you going?" He asked confused walking up to Hermione and taking her hand from Harry to lead her back to the make shift altar. "Am I already that late? Sorry, I had matters to attend to like putting a down-payment on this cottage in Wiltshire that I wanted to buy, I know I should have asked you first if you like the house, but I immediately fell in love with it and know that you would just love it too." Draco explained to Hermione before standing in front of the minister. "Kingsley, I apologise to you as well I would pay for any extra time."

"Oh no boy, it is alright. The money for the extra time can just be your wedding present from me." Kingsley said with a smile. "So can we start the ceremony now?"

"Yes minister that would be great thank you."

"We are here today in the presence of family and friends to share with Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Abraxas Malfoy the most important part of their lives. If there is someone who believes that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace," Kingsley paused to look around before continuing with the ceremony."Draco Abraxas Malfoy, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both live?" Kingsley asked Draco

"I do." Draco replied without any enthusiasm to his words.

"And will you Hermione Jean Granger have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, for so long as you both live?" Kingsley repeated the same question to Hermione who answered with a more enthusiastic and happy "I do" than Draco did.

"Take hands and repeat after me: I Draco Abraxas Malfoy, take you Hermione Jean Granger to be my wedded wife, to have and hold, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." Draco stonily repeated Kingsley's words whilst he held Hermione's hand.

"I Hermione Jean Granger, take you Draco Abraxas Malfoy to be my wedded husband, to have and hold, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." Draco stonily repeated Kingsley's words whilst he held Hermione's hand.

"Do we have a ring for the bride?" Kingsley asked and the ring was given to Draco who placed the ring on Hermione's slender finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Draco said at the same time.

"Is there a ring for the groom?" The ring was given the ring and followed the same process of saying her words and placing the ring on Draco's finger.

"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another.

In as much as the bride and groom have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the country of England and the ministry of magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Kingsley finished the ceremony and everyone including Hermione granger awaited the kiss which finally marked their marriage to one another. Draco sighed and lightly pecked Hermione on the lips before giving a false smile to the Minister of magic. Draco and Hermione signed their marriage contract and together they all went to Malfoy Manor for the reception.

XXX

**A/N: **Sooo sorry it took so long but I had written a new chapter ages ago and then i didnt notice my net drop out before I could save it and lost all the work and I was so shattered I couldn't be bothered typing again. I also had no comp cos my netbook wouldnt connect to the net but I got a new laptop for my bday :) I also have been really sick, I had inflated airways that was an affect of my asthma and having a cold and am actually still on medication taking doses of antibiotics, mucus breaker, ventolin even steroids every day! so yeahhh there were perfect reasons for my inability to post :) R&R guys, I reached the 100 review mark but I want more ;)


	14. Valeriya Adanov

**MY CHEATING HEART**

**Disclaimer:**All characters do not belong to me as they belong to the one and only wonderful Miss Joanne Kathleen Rowling. The plot also doesn't belong to me as it was a foreign love story with the same title written by Martha Cecilia.

**Chapter 14**

**Valeriya Adanov**

The entire entourage apparated to Malfoy Manor save for Hermione and Draco themselves so that they could be the last ones to arrive and walk down the steps of Malfoy manor down to the reception with dragon flies awaiting them.

They along with the rest of the guests that were invited to the reception took their allocated seats to await the newlyweds. Almost everyone important was there, thanks to one Narcissa Malfoy. Ministers, top designers, Celestina Warbeck, the Weird Sisters, Rita Skeeter, everyone who had their name in lights within Wizarding England was present at the reception ensuring that it would be the wedding of the year.

Rita Skeeter was walking around the manor, her green quick quotes quill and parchment following closely behind her to jot down everything she had said.

_Malfoy Manor has been tastefully adorned with waterfalls being magically enchanted to cascade into the Malfoy lake, fairy lights are weaved elegantly and dragonflies and fairies released to fly across the grounds for the Wedding of the year, the marriage of an unexpected however perfect couple Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Decorations obviously the work of the grooms mother Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, evident by the sophisticated décor scattered along the grounds, however as you all my dear readers might recall, a few weeks prior to this event the groom Draco Malfoy was stood up by his long time fiancé Lavender Brown, what would Lavender Brown say about the exchanging of vows and what is she going to say about the obvious passion that Narcissa Malfoy had given to her son's wedding with Hermione Granger that she didn't illustrate with Lavender?_

Rita Skeeter spoke whilst her quill wrote furiously, until her eye caught the sight of the mother in question, Narcissa Malfoy.

_Here with us now is Narcissa Malfoy herself to tell us on her perspective of today's events. "Thank you for your praise of my choice in decoration, you have no idea how much I appreciate it, but you are asking what I think about my son's marriage to Hermione Granger, all I can say is I couldn't be happier. Miss Granger, or I should say Mrs. Malfoy now is a lovely young lady. I have been one of the few people whom have been blessed with the privilege to witness her grow up. She is intelligent, courageous, beautiful and loving, everything I could wish for in a daughter-in-law therefore I completely approve of her." I Rita skeeter wonder if this is Narcissa's subtle way of hinting that she never approved of Lavender Brown? I cannot assure you that this is the case, as when I asked her she smiled sweetly and answered with a very sophisticated "no comment."_

Not only was there Rita Skeeter, one of the most famous writers in the world, however there was also the host of Potterwatch, which stayed after the war as just a normal news outlet directed and hosted by Lee Jordan.

"Hey, hey my dear listeners it is River here and you cannot believe where I am right now! Oh maybe some of you guessed but if you guessed Malfoy Manor for the reception of the Wedding of the year between Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Lucius Malfoy, well my friends you are a great guesser!" Lee Jordan said talking to his wand which was modified by George in order to automatically broadcast live. "We are currently waiting for the couple however I must say, my friend Hermione hit the jackpot! Malfoy manor is decorated with faeries and waterfalls and stuff, I was never good at describing these type of things but believe me, this place looks a-mazing beyond words oh and wow! The couple has just made an appearance at the top of the steps leading outside to the Manor's courtyard. " Lee continued as he along with the rest of the guests quieted down for the announcement.

"Introducing, Mr and Mrs, Draco Lucius Malfoy." Came the amplified voice of Harry Potter. Everyone seemed to always shut up once Harry stood up.

"Did you hear that guys? The couple have just walked in and wow, Hermione looks absolutely stunning, well she always does but today she's…glowing oh and is that who I think it is? Oh my gosh it is! The Valera Trio of the Denmark Dragons are here! Wow, this truly is the wedding of the year! Mia Valera looks beautiful, wonder if she's taken oh Oliver Wood from Puddlemere United and Viktor Krum from the Vratsa Vultures ahhh if you aren't here you truly are missing out!" Lee Jordan began his broadcast again as he watched all the guests make their way to the couple, seeing the Valera Trio stand up and make their way to Hermione.

"Hermione," Mike said softly giving her a sad smile, "congratulations on your wedding, you look beautiful." He said looking to the ground and shuffling his feet.

Hermione's heart almost split in two as the realization that she broke her lover's heart sank in. "How are you Mike?" Hermione asked unsure of what to say.

"I could be better, but alas not everyone gets what they want, also have you met the third of our trio? This is Matt Valera." Mike introduced his brother in an attempt to steer the conversation away from the heartache he was feeling.

Hermione smiled at the third of the Valera triplets. He looked exactly like Mike, only his skin was slightly darker.

"Oh hello, urm this is my husband D-"

"Draco Malfoy, what a pleasure." Matt said automatically reaching his hand out to shake Draco's hand. Draco was shocked, standing in front of him were three of his favourite quidditch players, yes he didn't really approve of Mike as Hermione's boyfriend but still, they were still his favourite quidditch players. "I have heard so much about you, in magazines and newspapers as well as through Blaise, your best friend speaks highly of you, you know. Says you can give me a run for my money," he laughed. "It is like I have just met a celebrity."

"You meeting a celebrity? I'm the one standing in front of three celebrities!" Draco laughed. "Oh I don't know, you three make quite the Trio, I always watch your games as they are the most promising." Draco said with a smile and straight away the ice was broken between them. Forgotten was the fact that Hermione dated one of them, it was as though they had been friends for such a long time. Soon Mia, Blaise, Draco and Matt were off towards the side discussing quidditch moves whilst Hermione and Mike went to the refreshment table to retrieve drinks.

"Do you love him Hermione?" Mike asked as he picked up a glass of butterbeer for Mia and two firewhiskys for him and Matt.

"Always have." Hermione said embarrassed picking up another butterbeer and pouring some elf made rum into a glass for Draco. "I am sorry Mike, I know I have probably hurt you, but I have loved him for so long." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Her-mi-ninny" Viktor said with a smile as he walked to the refreshment table with his wife Gabriella Delacour. He had met Fleur's younger sister at an event all grown up and had decided to ask her out and eventually married her. "Yous 'ave mets Gavriellaz?" He said with a thick accent as he hugged her to congratulate her on her marriage.

"Oh of course, we were at the bottom of the lake together." Hermione laughed as she leaned down to kiss Gabriella on the cheek.

"Ah do not reminds me, 'twas a 'orrid experience." Gabriella said with a smile. "Ah Malfoy, yous lucky girl." She said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at the girl. "Speaking of Malfoy, he is probably looking for his rum, I shall find you later."

Hermione and Mike made their way back to the quidditch lovers to hand their drinks. "I mean it Hermione, I am happy for you, however if he hurts you, I will kick his ass." Mike whispered as they reached the rest of the group to hand them their drinks.

"Please welcome do the dance floor for their first ever dance as a married couple, Draco and Hermione Malfoy!" Harry announced with his voice amplified. Draco sighed before holding his hand out for Hermione and leading her to the dance floor.

Draco lightly held Hermione on the hip with one hand as the other remained in her hand. Remaining stiff and cold. Celestina Warbeck got up to sing the song for their first bridal dance called 'A cauldron full of love.' To say the dance was awkward would be an understatement. The dance was stiff and from Draco's side, cold.

Celestina hit the last bar of the song and the whole population of the guest began to tap their forks against their wine glasses, signalling that they all wanted the couple to kiss. Draco sighed and clenched his jaw before smiling at everyone and brushing Hermione on the lips. However, it was identical to the peck at the ministry. It had no love, or passion. It was just a display.

Hermione and Draco then made their way off the dance floor to be stopped by Rita Skeeter, oh how things seemed to be going swimmingly for them.

"Ah the couple themselves, so Draco tell me, do you not think marrying Hermione Granger a few weeks after being left by Lavender Brown is a little suspicious? What is the true reason for your nuptials with one third of the Golden Trio?" Rita asked retrieving her quick quotes quill and parchment from her bag. "Was there a catalyst involved? Did you cheat on Lavender Brown for Hermione Granger?"

"Oh no Rita, not that it is your business," Draco begun with clenched teeth "but I was not the one whom cheated, there was no cheating involved. I truly loved Lavender Brown, however we are not for each other. Instead I have my sweet heart here." He said with a false smile plastered across his lips. "Isn't that right? My beautiful, deceitful, cheating heart?" Draco whispered into Hermione's ear his voice dropping down a few octaves so Rita would not hear. He may have accepted that he had married Hermione Granger however there was still a part of him that made him believe that she was lying, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"So are you telling me that Lavender Brown was the one that cheated?" Rita asked, pushing her red, devil-horned spectacles up her nose.

"Rita no, I repeat. There was no cheating involved. I have no idea why Lavender did what she did, leaving me at the altar. However I thank her, because if she did not do it, I would have not opened my eyes and realised that I in fact loved Hermione Granger and that I have loved her for quite a while. Hermione Granger is someone who I was always with. Yes back in Hogwarts I despised her, not just because of her blood heritage or her association with Harry Potter, but I despised her, because she seemed to be happy. She had bettered me in every class, she was liked, and most of all she had friends that loved her. Hermione Granger gave me what she had. She was the first to accept me, to truly love me as a friend. After Lavender left me, I realised that Hermione Granger was the only one who could understand me. She was the only one who equalled me in an argument and she was the only one who truly loved me…apart from my parents that is." Draco said his quite rehearsed speech. He knew that reporters were going to be swarming the scene, so he wrote a lie. A massive cover up story, so everyone could believe that Draco Lucius Malfoy actually did love Hermione Jean Granger. It was all a lie so people would believe that they were happy, that they were not going to turn out the rocky couple that his parents were. So they would believe that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, were going to last forever.

The night continued with the celebration of the joining of Hermione and Draco. The houselves magicked the food onto the tables, still steaming and smelling delicious. They had some prawn and olives for appetisers, pumpkin soup and tomato and basil bruschetta for entrées, filet mignon on mash potato with caramelized onion and mushroom sauce or chicken kiev parmagiana with vegetables for mains and sticky date pudding with ice cream and cream for dessert. It was safe to say, that the Malfoys spent a lot of money on the ingredients for the houselves to make dinner.

"I really am against houselves having to-" Hermione began as she was seated on the long wedding table.

"They are paid Hermione dear, and those who do not want to work with us anymore tell us so we can give them a jacket and free them, then they'll be on their way." Narcissa explained as she cut into her chicken kiev parmagiana and placed it elegantly into her mouth.

They continued to eat in silence until the plates were all empty and the houselves magicked all the plates away.

More dances were shared between the couple and the fake smiles could fool any bystander who was just looking in from the bleachers, however if you knew the two enough, you would see that everything was an act perfectly played as though it were rehearsed.

XXX

"What is bothering you Hermione?" Ginny asked as she walked over, well waddled over considering she was pregnant, to Hermione who was sitting on a bench in the Malfoy maze drowning out the performance of the Weird Sisters that were currently performing now, back in the courtyard where the reception was taking place. She went in here to think, well really she went for a walk in the garden and ended up walking straight into the maze but nevertheless she was hoping that nobody would find her. Hermione needed to think if she made the correct decision. She had just played one of her best friends. She lied to him and manipulated him to force him to marry her. Why? Because she was desperate. Hermione could not understand it. She was the brightest witch of her age, strong and smart, yet she was here acting as though she was a weak idiot. She continuously tells herself that this was wrong and that she was desperate, although for some reason, even if she's inwardly screaming at herself and scolding herself, telling herself that it was wrong, somehow she ends up going on anyways. Fucken hell she was not just whipped but she was beginning to lose her self respect because of one boy. She contemplated walking over to him now and telling him everything, but Hermione knew, whilst she tells herself one thing, she would just got and do another.

Hermione turned towards her red headed friend, who sat beside her sighing as she sat down taking the weight off her feet. "Them healers tell me to walk around, they're not the ones carrying all that weight on two feet." Ginny said with a chuckle as she rubbed her hand across her belly. "Anyways, you didn't answer me, what is on your mind?" Ginny asked again.

"When is there ever a time where there is nothing on my mind?" Hermione joked with a sigh. "I don't know Ginny. How about everything? I am married to the man who does not and probably will never love me." Hermione said with a sob, thanking Pansy for her waterproof make up. "Making him marry me was something I should have never done, and yet I cannot seem to say no when I had the chance, because although he does not want to be with me, I still want to be with him. Call me desperate Ginny, but that's the truth. My brain tells me one thing yet my instincts tell me to do the other, I'm bloody as loony as Luna."

"Hermione, everyone does stupid things for love." Ginny said with a laugh. "Remember me and how I was obsessed with Harry? I was in love with him for so long and did stupid things to get him. Or remember when Pansy used to be in love with Draco as well? She was this obsessed, possessive bitch. We thought that was her real personality then we learnt that she's nothing like that it was just her love for Draco. There was also this girl I knew, her name was Valeriya, she had so many boys running after her so many boyfriends and she didn't love any of them. One day she met this guy named Dominic he was different to the other guys. He was tall, lanky, and had glasses. He wasn't extremely hot but he had this cuteness to him and she fell madly in love with him. For the first time she was in love. She believed he loved her too, I saw that he loved her too but he kept hurting her. One day he wanted her, the next he didn't. He would break up with her and then go back and she would always welcome him back. She always told herself that if he ever comes back, she would say no so that he could feel exactly what it feels like to be rejected, but she could never do it. Her brain told her to do something but her heart does something else." Ginny said with a shrug.

"Actually love has nothing to do with the heart; it has to do with two chemicals being released in your brain which makes you feel affection." Hermione said absentmindedly.

"Whatever Hermione, I am trying to have a heart to heart with you and here you are teaching me about the properties of falling in love and how it has nothing to do with the heart but instead two chemicals being released into your brain, to make you feel affection." Ginny rolled her eyes standing up. "Typical Hermione."

"Wait Ginny." Hermione said standing up with her. "What happened to that girl? Valeriya? Did she get her happily ever after with Dominic?" Hermione asked now curious.

Ginny shook her head and gave a sad smile. "No, the last time he broke up with her, she did the same thing. She expected him to return. She waited for him. Then one day, she was walking past the park they used to go, and found her best friend kissing him." Ginny said with a sigh remembering her friend Valeriya. "Naturally she walked up to them and started yelling, she started slapping her, calling her a traitor and a slut, whilst Dominic just pushed her off and said that he never loved her, he could never love her. He said that she was desperate, that she was the one that came onto him, and then him and Valeriya's best friend apparated away." Ginny said with a sad smile. "Later that night, a houself found Valeriya lifeless in her bedchamber. Dominic's words, that he could never love her got to her I guess, and she slit her wrist. However, the autopsy at St. Mungo's said that she also had some Dragon Poison, it probably wasn't working so she used her dagger instead."

"That's so sad." Hermione said when she heard the story of Valeriya.

"Oh it gets worse Hermione." Ginny said taking a seat again on the bench as her feet was starting to throb. "That's when Dominic finally learnt that he actually did love her. You see, Dominic was this weird, timid boy that had never had a girlfriend then suddenly one girl was all over him. He didn't know what to do so he ended up hurting her. He thought he could never love her because he did not know what love was. He kept leaving her so that she could find someone who will love her but he could not stay away. When he heard about Valeriya, he apparated to St Mungo's straight away, but was greeted by the pale lifeless body of Valeriya Adanov. To make it worse, the healer who did the autopsy told him that she was actually two months pregnant."

Hermione gasped, the girl was pregnant and she killed herself and her baby for love. The story was so sad.

"I was the best friend." Ginny whispered, allowing the tears to finally roll her face. "It was all my fault, I did not do it because I loved him, no I did it because I loved Harry and I don't know. I was trying to either forget him or get him jealous, but I didn't think she'd see. It was all my fault Hermione!"

"Whoa, Ginny I don't understand." Hermione said confused.

"It was that year when you were looking for horcruxes and Harry left me. I met this girl named Valeriya, she was from Ravenclaw, she was in love with this boy named Dominic from Gryffindor. During the Christmas break, I needed to talk to someone, and Dominic lived close by so I owled him and we went to the park, but I didn't expect Valeriya to go for a walk and see us and Hermione I was the best friend! I was the one Valeriya caught kissing Dominic. I was the one who finally shattered her already broken heart." Ginny cried. "The next day, Valeriya's death was all over the papers. **The Last Adanov, Dead. **Was the headline on all the papers, I feel so guilty Hermione. Nobody knows. Dominic moved to Ireland after her death, and I kept quiet all this time. Not even Harry knows."

"There you are you two, we've been looking for you two everywhere." Harry said with Ron, Pansy and Draco in tow.

"The party is just about finishing." Draco explained. "And I found that my dear wife was nowhere to be seen."

"And nor was mine." Harry said with a grin going over to his wife and slinging his arm over her shoulders. "So Mrs. Potter, I think it's time to go home." Harry said with a smile.

Ginny smiled up at her husband, thankful that it was dark so that he wouldn't see her bloodshot eyes or tear stained face. She had never fully opened up about Valeriya until now, and it felt like a huge weight had just been lifted from her shoulders. She felt free, because now she had let herself feel the guilt she deserved. Maybe tomorrow she could visit the Godric's Hollow Graveyard and finally pay her some respect.

"Well then, I guess Pansy and I should get going as well." Ron said with a yawn.

"I'm sure you two want to start your honeymoon in your new cottage." Pansy said with a wink. "I can't believe you two aren't going on a real honeymoon." She said with a pout.

"You know I can't Pansy, father wants me to work on our business, I'm thinking of also opening a new potions company, where I invent new potions, maybe some new spells and curses too." Draco lied. Truth is, he really just did not want to have a honeymoon with someone he didn't love. Honeymoons were mainly for well a lot of sex, and he didn't plan to get in a bed with Hermione Granger anytime soon.

"And as much as Kingsley likes me, I just got back from Australia. I do not think he'll be too happy about his new occupant of the British seat in the International Confederation of Wizards to go missing and knowing Percy, I do not think he's be happy that he's new assistant randomly takes holidays. So alas, it is reporting to level five of the ministry of magic it is for me. Going to work in the Department of International Magic Corporation. Yay!" Hermione also lied with fake enthusiasm.

The friends all laughed at their friend before walking to the apparition point. "Congratulations again." The four friends all laughed together before walking the rest of the way.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked beginning to walk out of the maze.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to see our new home."

XXX

**AN: Hey sexy readers, I know it's been a while! But look, this chapter is just over 4,000 words! :O LOL anyways, I thought that I would defend Hermione in this chapter since everyone is saying it's not her, she is weak, yada yada yada. Well guys have any of you ever been in love? Let me use a metaphor. Let us say Hermione is superwoman, now superwoman is like undefeatable, she is strong, smart, a heroine… unless she is exposed to kryptonite. Let's say Draco Malfoy is Hermione Granger's Kryptonite. Kryptonite makes Superwoman weak, and then she can be defeated.**

**The story of Valeriya Adanov is a true story too by the way. I just changed her name, and added poison in. Tho… in real life, Valeriya didn't die, she was saved and yet her Dominic still didn't love her in return. Oh and she wasn't pregnant. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW! Last chapter I only got two review and one pm telling me to update… like honestly don't tell me to update when you're not going to review. I thought no one wanted to know what happens to my story anymore because nobody reviewed. **

**Also I don't know what to name this chapter; it was either My Cheating Heart, or Valeriya Adanov.**

**Oh and I would have posted this earlier, but my beta never replied back and I thought I've delayed it enough, so if there's mistakes…sorry.**

**Simi xoxo**


End file.
